


Another Avengers Fanfiction Archive

by A_Unique_Username



Series: Avenger Heroes x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Smut, Misunderstanding, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Unique_Username/pseuds/A_Unique_Username
Summary: Romantic oneshots between avenger characters and the reader!2: Clint - Clint feels neglected. The reader fixes that3: Bucky - Bucky reacts to the reader’s Just Dance performance4: Bruce - Bruce hulks out as the reader goes into labor5: Loki- Loki gets sick. The reader provides tlc6: Loki- Loki versus reader’s morning sickness7: Thor- Thor accidentally shocks the reader8: Steve- The reader finds “Rappin with Cap"9: Loki- Loki wants to know about the reader’s childhood10: Peter- Peter tries to impress the reader11: Tony- Reader thinks they’re a rebound12: Tony- Peter accidentally implies the reader is pregnant13: Peter- Peter has an anxiety attack. Secrets are revealed14: Bruce- Bruce thinks the reader is cheating15: Steve- Steve helps the reader teach Thor, Loki, and Bucky new things16: Loki [Clint]- Loki’s perspective of life at the tower17: Peter- Peter is insecure when he sees you in a Cap shirt18: Loki- Loki’s prank goes too far19: Bucky- Bucky’s life with a survivor of MK Ultra20: Steve- Some smut in a closet21: Loki- Reader is worthy of Thor’s hammer





	1. Introduction

Hi, Marvel Fandom!

Here are my one shots for the Marvel Fandom. These are all Character x Reader, but I'm thinking about doing one for ships (Stony, Starker, Stucky) and one for fluffy platonic Avengers family scenes. Let me know in the comments if that's something you'd be interested in!

I love input about my writing whether it's bad or good. If you notice something I could improve, go ahead and let me know because I'm always trying to be better.

Feel free to request stuff as well! I'll do any stories with character matchings from the three categories above. I do not do incest, pedophilia, graphic r*pe, or glorified self-harm. I also don't write about the actors. I love Marvel and all their casting choices, but I find it rude to make stuff up about a real person's life. 

I suck at warnings, but expect swearing and (maybe) smut. I WILL put warnings if I reference abuse (sexual or otherwise) or mental illness. I realize I said above that I wouldn't write about graphic r*pe or glorified self-harm, but I mean that I won't write about those things in a good way, if that make sense. If it's something a character is struggling with or getting over, green light. If it's posed to make something like r*pe sexy, red light. PLEASE let me know if I need to add anything else to the list of must warns. I want you guys to enjoy yourselves!

I have the same stories under the account @A_Unique_Username_ on Wattpad so if you prefer that platform, head on over!

Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for something else or other works of mine: 
> 
> **Another Avengers Archive (Two): More Character x Reader Oneshots! Basically a continuation of this work.
> 
> **Avengers Ships: Onshots between established characters. It will probably be mostly Stony, but it will also include Starker and Stucky!
> 
> **Avengers Family: Platonic oneshots with the avengers acting as one big happy family!


	2. Heal Me (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint feels a little neglected and lonely after his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BTW, after rereading one of my works, I thought I should probably warn you guys that none of my pics are beta read. Hell, I don't even reread some of them. I just write whatever comes to my head and *post*. Feel free to point out errors. Hopefully they aren't too annoying.

  
The team wearily staggered into the Quinjet. The battle had been full of violence and death both before and during their arrival. The mental and physical toll was apparent on the team. Immediately, I ran over with the kit of emergency medical supplies. 

My magical healing powers and the years of professional medical training I’ve undergone are valuable assets to the team. Most battles require at least some stitching. The worse ones can mean days of mental recalibration and internal repairs. 

Everyone sat down in their unofficial spots and I rushed over to Bruce. He was back in his human form, but the flashes of green in his eyes proved that he was still tangled with the Hulk. I pulled out the weighted blanket and noise-cancelling headphones while rubbing slow circles along his back. My fingertips turned faintly pink as I let the calming energy seep into him so he could sleep through the worst of his after battle turmoils. Although I had experience in easing mental trauma, I had to be careful to ensure that it was never totally erased so that people would still retain the hurt that distinguished them as humans rather than androids. Bruce especially never let me get too far in removing too much regret. He never wanted to truly undo the horror of his memories of ’the other guy’ because he feared that nothing would stop him from frequently slipping into that state if there were no consequences. 

Once Bruce’s eyes were closed and his breathing evened out, I slipped over to Natasha. I relieved some mental tension, despite her protests that it wasn’t necessary, and I repaired some capillaries before they formed bumps and bruises. Steve had jumped in front of an explosion so he required a bit more attention. Nonetheless, he sat patiently as I ran my fingers around his ears to relieve the tension and over his chest to expel the smoke from his lungs. I traced Bucky’s nasty scrapes with one hand while I massaged his head and carefully discarded any PTSD triggers that cropped up during their fight. Tony had scrapes and bruising everywhere. He gave a sheepish, but grateful, smile as I gently made my way down his legs. 

Thor approached me while I was finishing up with Tony, and I was horrified to see the giant gash on the backside of his leg. He’d previously been sitting which hid the injury from sight. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help before? This needs to be healed right away.”

He just smiled. “I am a warrior of Asgard. I have suffered much worse than this before without permanent repercussions. My own brother, Loki, has inflicted deeper stab wounds upon me than this.”

You sighed and shook your head at his logic. Just because he was a god didn’t mean he always needed to ignore his pain. In fact, most of the team seemed to have this very same issue when it came to their injuries. 

“My fingers are going to get a little bit close to your butt in order to get the higher part of this wound. Is that alright with you?”

Thor nodded and I carefully began to close up the skin, making sure that any lingering dirt or gravel got removed first. 

“Would you also assist me with this Milady? Thor peeled off his shirt to show a mottled slice across his entire torso. 

You let out a soft gasp. “Of course Thor. What were you thinking? You shouldn’t have let me heal bruises before attending to your more serious injuries.” My voice rose up several octaves causing Tony to start laughing and Natasha to take an unabashed look over Thor’s physique. Steve just looked worried.

I rubbed the palm of my hand down his chest and abs, first soothing the pain then healing the injury. Thor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. A sigh of relief escaped him. 

Finally, I made my way to the last occupant of the Quinjet, my boyfriend Clint. He had been dividing his time between relaxing in the main compartment of the jet with everyone else and overseeing the flight path of the Quinjet. Even Tony Stark’s self-flying technology needed the advisement of an actual human being in case of an emergency. 

I straddled his lap to fit into the pilot’s chair with him, knowing that he could still check up on all the important dials and radars around me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, leaning my forehead against his. 

He didn’t have any obvious physical injuries. Being an archer meant he stayed a bit further away from the hand to hand combat so he evaded some of the common wounds the others came back with. He wasn’t lucky enough to escape from the mental strain though and I took my time in relieving it. 

I also ran my hands down his arms and over his back and chest just in case he was hiding anything. His hero complex was just as bad as everyone else’s. 

Even as I finished up, he was frowning. 

“Did I miss something?” 

“No.”

I leaned back and meticulously looked over his body. “Where does it hurt? What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.” He grunted in annoyance.

“You’re a bad liar.” 

“M’not. I’m a spy.”

I placed my hand on his cheek and he sighed.

“Why can’t you heal me first?” His voice was a touch whiny. “Shouldn’t you be the most worried about me after a battle?” 

I felt confused for a second before realizing he might have been a little bit jealous. He probably walked in on me rubbing my hands on the muscles of a demi-god earlier. 

“I do worry about you honey.” I slowly rubbed his cheek with your thumb. “Don’t you remember how I rushed out to heal you that time when you tripped on the battlefield?”

His frown deepened at the memory. “You shouldn’t have been in that violent situation.”

“It was because I was worried about you Clint. Because even though you’re a very capable Avenger, I need to make sure you stay safe. Because I love you.” I kissed his forehead. “If you’ve noticed, I’ve never sprinted into the middle of a fight like that for anybody else. Only you.” 

“Kinda sounds like you’re calling me weak.” He mumbled amused before pulling your head down for a kiss.

“Never. You aren’t weak.” I grinned. “Only clumsy. Definitely the clumsiest Avenger.” 

“Thor smashed the toaster again this morning. I think he takes that spot.” 

I was about to retort something about Thor not knowing any better when the jet started preparing for landing and Clint became distracted. I left to go to my seat in the main area. 

Once we landed, I headed to my bedroom to slip into some loungewear. I also prepared something while I waited for Clint to return from his mission debrief.

“Meet me in my room?” I shot off a text and waited on the bed. In a little over half an hour, Clint joined me.

Once he came in the room, I gave in a quick kiss and guided him into the bathroom where JARVIS was keeping the tub warm and full of water. It was infused with soothing oils and surrounded by a variety of luxurious products. 

“Want to take a bath?” 

“Are you going to join me?” 

I smiled and started to remove my clothes in response. I slipped into the tub and he joined me moments later.

I washed his hair and gave him a back massage with one of the oils I knew he liked.

“Is this how you heal all your patients?” Clint joked.

“Nope. Only you.” I leaned forward and rested your head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Just Dance (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is introduced to the joys of modern dance moves.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down.." 

You and Peter were belting out the lyrics and you danced along to the Katy Perry song in Just Dance. The two of you were too engrossed in the song to notice the two men walk in, freshly showered from their training session.

The two super soldiers, Steve Rodgers and your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, had been heading to the kitchen for some food when they were met with this strange sight. You were pretty close with Peter because you were the closest in age to him out of everyone in the tower, although you were still older. 

It all started when Peter made the claim that he had never lost a round of Just Dance. He had already crushed you in two rounds, but you were determined to win so you forced him to keep playing with you. You were going all out, none of this just moving your arms stuff. Your entire body was in it to win in. Maybe you were a little too competitive, but you couldn't care less.

When you hit the chorus again, you got to a move where you shook your chest a bit. Steve's face immediately turned red: he'd seen modernity dancing at Tony's parties and when Natasha and Tony dragged him to a nightclub, but he still wasn't used to it. Bucky, on the other hand, had avoided crowds due to his fear of losing control, and hadn't really seen this aspect of modern culture yet. 

So he really wasn't prepared for the next song. You lost again, but only by a small margin, "You're getting slow. Watch out, I'll have you next time," you teasingly trash talked and you flipped through the discs and clicked on a random song. "Okay, I guess we're doing Christmas in July," you said when you realized you had accidentally hit "Make it Jingle" and that you were too stubborn to click out. In seconds, you and Peter were twerking like there was no tomorrow. You were finally pulling ahead and started making excited noises at each "Perfect" that flashed across the screen.

Without even realizing it, you had drawn a bit of a crowd. Apparently, shaking your booty to a man in a reindeer onesie was a sight to see. Besides Steve and Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Clint were now standing around the couch. Steve was still red up to the tips of his ears. Loki was looking at the screen in disgust. Bruce seemed amused. Tony and Clint were watching you with interest. Bucky thought their gazes held a little too much interest. He began to feel protective of you, especially when Tony yelled, "Come on and shake what your mama gave you." 

He was squirming in his seat from a mixture of being kind of turned on, feeling like he needed to turn away because your dancing was inappropriate, and rage at Clint and Tony. Finally the song ended and you raised your hands in triumph, "Suck on that Parker." You laughed and then flopped down on the couch next to your boyfriend. 

"I think I need a nap," you yawned, immediately feeling the affects of all the dancing when you hit the soft couch, "I'm just going to head up to my room." You got up and walked up the stairs. When you reached your room, you heard footsteps behind you and turned around to reveal Bucky. You smiled, "Have you become enamored with my dance skills?" He gave you a slight smirk, "Maybe," he answered before frowning, "As well as Clint and Tony." 

Your eyes widened in surprise, " Are you jealous?" "...A little bit," he responded, "those dance moves were definitely something I've never seen before." "Well, I promise to give you a private show if you'd like. Something no one else will ever see," you shot him a lusty expression. "I love you Doll," his face relaxed as he scooped you up and carried you into the room for some more "exercise" before your nap.


	4. Calm Down (Bruce x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Bruce have to Hulk out right before you went into labor?

You had been wandering around the tower, bored, when your water broke. At the same time, you had looked up in horror to see a code green warning flash through the emergency system in the tower. "JARVIS, alert Tony that I'm in labor and tell him my location." The machine immediately complied and within minutes the genius was at your side.

You grabbed his shoulder and squeezed as you felt a contraction. Then you asked, "where is Bruce? What happened?" Before you got pregnant, which had required a lot of scientific alterations due to Bruce's condition , you would always be the one to respond to the Hulk's appearance, but since then, Bruce had forbid you from going near the other guy. The rest of the team agreed with him and resolved to deal with it himself. Tony looked at you sheepishly, "well, I might of have been teasing him in in the lab to try and provoke him so I could test this new-" "Shut up" you interrupted because you knew this story would end up being long and chock full of excuses. "Sorry, Steve and Thor  
are handling it right now so Clint and I will get you to the hospital ASAP, alright?" Tony continued. You grimaced but managed to nod. Tony was so going to get it when this was all over.

You made it down to the lobby, still leaning on Tony for support. Clint was apparently pulling around a car. Suddenly, you heard a commotion to your right. When you turned your head, you saw Steve and Thor trying to reason with the Hulk as he destroyed all the furniture in the front of the building. Tony sighed and you screamed out, "Bruce, you better get your ass out here and help me this instant or so help me god." Thor and Steve looked at you in surprise while the Hulk shook his head. They continued as you made your way to the car, disappointed because you had wanted Bruce to be there. You knew he couldn't help it sometimes but you really wished he would just calm down.

Right as you passed the doorway, another contraction hit, this one stronger than the last. You gripped onto Tony again and groaned and you did your best to put the pain and the situation you were in out of your head. Soon you were in a hospital room. Clint offered you a phone and told you that Steve thought maybe more of your voice would help. You picked up the phone and began to speak calmly, "Bruce, Honey, I know Tony was rude to you early, but could you come and spend time with me right now? I'd really like to see your face...Fuck -This is so painful." You cut yourself out by screaming and clutching your stomach as another contraction ripped past. You reached for Clint's hand and gripped him hard. It was getting close and it looked like Bruce wouldn't be there.

The phone had gone silent, but then you heard, "I'll be right there. JARVIS, get me a car." "That was Bruce's voice," you thought excitedly. Clint seemed relieved, he had done this several times before, but he wasn't exactly thrilled. 

Bruce arrived at the hospital exceptionally quickly. He had almost forgotten to get clothes on before leaving, and he burst into your room. "Are you okay?" he asked. You tried to smile, but he could see it looked strained and said, "Right, dumb question. I am so sorry I wasn't here for the beginning." "It's okay, as long as you're here now," you responded. 

Next thing you knew, a doctor came in and informed you that it was time to push. Bruce held your hand and encouraged you the whole time and soon, you were holding a little boy. Both you and Bruce were crying tears of joy as the rest of the team came in to meet your son. Maybe it was the drugs or the overwhelming loving feeling you felt but maybe you could forgive Tony after all...


	5. Fever Dream (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is sick and a bit needy.

You opened your eyes to the big of sunlight streaming through the window and yawned while your muscles stretched and twitched. You then cuddled back up to Loki's chest, resolving yourself to five more minutes in bed before you would get up and begin working on your to do list for the weekend. He snuggled against you and you noticed something odd, he was much warmer than usual. He wasn't ever really warm, him being a frost giant of course, but today his temperature seemed too high. 

You moved your hand to his forehead to double check, but wondered if that even applied to him. Would his forehead be the right place to check? Does a warm temperature even mean he was sick? What kind of sickness did frost giants even get? 

He looked at you strangely, "what are you doing?" You could tell his voice was hoarse and his nose was clogged - definitely sick. He immediately reached a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched, "my head hurts". You replied, "I was checking your temperature, I think you might be sick. It kind of seems like the flu, we were outside in the snow yesterday and there are always a lot of sick people out during this time of year". 

He scoffed, "I would never contract some puny Midguardian ailment. I am fine". You shrugged at the stubbornness, not believing him but knowing better to argue, and started to get out of the bed. He quickly stood but immediately sat back down and clutched his head. "The symptoms of the flu are a stuffed up nose, a headache, general aching, and a sore throat. Some people experience more or less than that, it kind of depends on the person and the strain". Loki opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he was reminded of his sore throat. There was a chance that he might be sick.

"Just stay in bed and I'll get everything you need, okay?" Loki just made a noise in agreement. You quickly went downstairs and started to make oatmeal. You also grabbed a powdered vitamin C packet, two glasses of water, a few cough drops, and an ice pack wrapped in a rag. First you brought him the oatmeal and both drinks. Initially he refused to even consider consuming the bright pink liquid, but you convinced him that it would help him feel better so he gave in. After forcing him to eat and drink, you had him lay back down and put the cold rag on his forehead. "If your throat hurts or you start coughing, take one of these," you gestured at the cough drops, "let me know if you need anything, I'll be right downstairs. I know you just woke up so you can read if you must, but you should probably get as much sleep as possible".

Loki laid back, feeling completely like shit. How could he feel so weak? How did humans even survive this if it reduced a god to this state. He slowly slipped off to sleep. 

After a while, you decided to make him some lunch, his favorite soup, when you heard something from the stairs. You turned around to see Loki carefully making his way down the stairs. "Lunch is almost ready, why don't you lay on the couch while you wait?" He seemed to consider your suggestion before agreeing and sitting on the couch. You brought him a bowl and sat in the chair. You filled the time with stories you thought he would enjoy and at the end, you fetched a blanket and pillow, another cough drop, and the TV remote and set them on the coffee table next to the couch. "Want to sleep down here?" You asked him. "Yes," he replied and laid down.

You continued to work on your computer close to the couch. Suddenly you heard movement, and you decided to stand up and go over to Loki to see if he had woken up or if he was having a nightmare. You heard him call out your name. "Don't leave me. I love you." Stunned, you paused for a second before rubbing his back to gently wake him up. Although he was sharing your apartment, because they needed someone from SHIELD to watch him when he first came and you had experience dealing with sorcerers and you hadn't been in New York at that time so you wouldn't abuse him, you hadn't been dating for an extremely long time and you both hadn't said the L word yet.

Loki woke up scared. His eyes seemed to be panicked and frantically searching for something. They stopped when he found your face and he jolted up to wrap you in a tight hug. Both of you just stayed in that position for a bit before breaking apart, "do you want to talk about it?" you questioned softly. He nodded, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes, "I had a dream where you were injured. You were dying and I was too weak to help you. I couldn't save you and you hated me for it. I wasn't good enough and you died in my hands". 

You laughed, "I promise I would never leave you because you were sick. I would kiss you if I didn't want to catch the flu, and also..." you got more serious, "I love you too." 

His eyes widened and his face broke out into a smile. You spent the rest of the day sitting together on the couch, laughing and watching your favorite TV show. Thanks to his frost giant body, the flu had hit him hard but it was over quickly.

The next day, you woke up achy and sore. You groaned and then fell into a coughing fit before attempting to sit up. You felt a cool hand push you back into the pillow. "I'll take care of it," Loki assured you, "go back to bed." Maybe being sick wouldn't be so awful with such a handsome nurse...


	6. Grossed Out (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy induced nausea is the worst.

You hummed softly as you vacuumed the living room. You had spent the last hour cleaning everything in sight to relieve your constant boredom. Although you adored your husband, his overprotective tendencies during your pregnancy was starting to annoy you a tad. You enjoyed the doting, but sometimes resented being treated like you were sick or injured and incapable of doing anything. 

Right on cue, Loki walked into the room and grabbed the machine from you and after several tries, managed to turn it off. He turned to you with a scolding look and motioned for you to take a seat. At this point, you were heavily pregnant so you slowly lowered yourself into a chair and put a hand to your stomach. "Darling, you know that I will handle the housing cleaning right?" He asked rhetorically as he waved his hand to make the rest of the room spotless and return the vacuum to it's home in the closet.

"I know you can, but I felt like doing it today," you replied "I can't just sit around all day or I'll go stir crazy." He sighed and took a seat next to you, "I don't want you to over exert yourself that's all." 

Because you were a mortal and he was a frost giant, you had a few more complications that most pregnancies. You were cold more often and a little bigger than you should've been, which caused more back pain, stronger kicking, and further stretched skin - all things that were uncomfortable, but worth it when you thought of your baby. You knew Loki felt guilty whenever you gasped at a kick or moaned when your back shifted despite your insistence that these things would've happened with a normal pregnancy as well and that you loved his heritage. That's why he insisted on doing every little thing for you. 

He knew that he was bugging you so he quickly changed the topic, "how's our baby doing?" You grinned and informed him that they were up and moving a lot today. You both chatted about the future and how excited you were to meet them. Suddenly, he gazed into you eyes, "you know I love you so much". You smiled, "I love you too". You tilted your face up and he met you lips in a loving kiss. 

All at once, you felt incredibly nauseous. You could taste his lunch on his tongue, and while you usually wouldn't be bothered, or even notice, your heightened senses got the best of you as you ran to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet as best you could with your large stomach. You hadn't had many cravings or strong negative feelings about food during your pregnancy but you had assumed it was because of the frost giant half. Apparently the human half of your child was making themselves known today. 

Loki worriedly rushed into the bathroom and knelt down beside you to rub your back and help hold back your hair as you hurled your guts out. When you were finally done, you turned to him and he began to ask what was wrong. Before he could finish, you smelt his breath and started to dry heave. "Can you please go somewhere else for a bit?" You managed to choke out, "And maybe brush your teeth?" 

He watched you try to calm your stomach for a second before standing up and walking out of the room. He was too shocked to be offended. What had just happened? She had gotten over her embarrassment of throwing up in front of him during the morning sickness of her first trimester, and she usually appreciated his help. Why didn't he want her around? Why was she so nauseated with his kiss? 

He made his way to the bathroom attached to the bathroom and throughly brushed his teeth, which was a strange request. He began to get insecure. Maybe you actually did resent him for all the problems this pregnancy was causing her? He had never fully accepted your words when you said the symptoms were manageable, and he didn't like to think that he caused them and couldn't help, even though he was beyond excited about having a baby. He spit and sadly walked back down the stairs and to the living room where you were seated. 

He sat down on the couch with you but at a distance. You scooted over to cuddle back up with him like you had been before trying to put the disgusting bathroom scene out of your mind like you always did. He hesitantly touched your shoulder and put his hand on your belly.

"Geez, sorry for grossing you out," you said apologetically, "if you need a minute that's fine". He quickly wrapped his arms around you in a hug and squeezed lightly, "I'm not 'grossed out' as you say". 

"What's with the strange actions then?" You inquired as you turned your head to look into his nervous eyes. 

"I'm sorry for all that you have to go through," Loki sighed, " I wish I didn't cause you such-" 

You quickly cut him off, "Loki, I love you. I love carrying our child".

"Why then do you not like my touch?" He said in a quiet voice. His eyes were full of sadness. 

You giggled and tried to stifle a laugh at his concern. You knew he was being vulnerable. "Honey, I absolutely love your touch," you leaned into him and stroked his jaw, "what gave you the impression that I didn't?" 

He looked at you, doubtful, "you were so repulsed by my kiss that you became physically sick," he looked away, "and then just looking at me caused you to get sick again". 

You lifted your arm to run your hand through his dark hair before turning his head to face you. "I am so sorry I made you feel unwelcome," you told Loki, "it wasn't you, it was what you ate. Sometimes women who are pregnant feel very strongly about certain foods due to hormones or nutrients that the baby needs. I've been lucky that it hasn't affected me too much, but wherever you had to eat was too much for me". 

His facial expression changed from vulnerability to comprehension, and he gave a relieved smile as he embraced you once more. "Tell me if there are any other foods you dislike and I will be sure to avoid them darling", he offered.

You continued your conversation and cuddling until you both dozed off on the couch...


	7. Shocked (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's powers go a little haywire.

Thor ran into the room, frustrated. He kept sticking his neck out for his brother's reputation, but he would still betray that trust time and time again. Even though he hadn't done anything close to the New York incident, hadn't even done anything that resulted in an innocent's death, he had done things that have disrupted missions or participated in mischief that upset the other avengers. It wasn't awful but it did strain the already distrustful relationship the group had of him and it seemed like he wasn't appreciative of all the avengers had done in allowing him such a lenient punishment. Every single time Thor has to go to bat for Loki and convince the avengers that he wasn't a terrible being. 

Usually his bubbly personality, along with his love for his brother and his sympathy for his situation, allowed him to get through all these obstacles, but today it was just a little bit much. It wasn't anything special, but the team had been highly stressed during their mission and they had seen a lot of awful, violent things so to come back to the tower where Loki had played a prank and hid fire crackers everywhere, triggering some members' PTSD, was not a welcome surprise. Everyone was thoroughly upset, including Thor who played as mediator and ended up dragging Loki to his room and giving him a long lecture. 

Now he was pacing around his room, thunder and lightening crashing outside. He didn't even hear you, his girlfriend, knock or enter the room to comfort him. As you approached him, you touched his shoulder. In the same moment, he thought about a particularly infuriating comment of Loki's and electricity shot across his skin. You quickly pulled your hand away. There was no damage and the pain quickly subsided as the electricity passed through your body so you just stared at your hand for a moment in shock.

Thor spun around and realized what had happened. He reached out to touch you but a sad look flashed across his face before he pulled back his hand. "I am so sorry. Are you alright? Does anything hurt? I should take you to see Dr. Banner," Thor began a barrage of questions. You shook your head as you said, "it's alright, I'm okay". He looked at you, doubtful, and hesitantly looked at his own hands. How could he hurt the one he loved? He was already very cautious of his own strength because he knew you were mortal and inherently weaker than himself, so he felt absolutely awful that his powers had been used against you, even unintentionally. 

You reached out and wrapped your arms around his neck. He twitched slightly, but then relaxed and appreciated that you weren't afraid of him. "I'm completely sure that I'm unharmed. It was just a tiny mistake, everyone makes them. Now please tell me what's bothering you dear". 

The two of you sat down as he started to vent about the awful day he'd had and after it was done, Thor, and the storm, had calmed.


	8. Saw You In Detention (Steve Rodgers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s girlfriend comes across his PSA videos.

You had gone to pick Peter up from school. He insisted that he didn't need rides, especially because of all the attention Tony's fancy cars drew, but Tony was Tony and "he" gave the kid a ride every day.

Currently, Peter was living at the tower as a part of his "internship" for Stark Industries. While Tony didn't let him out on missions unless it was absolutely necessary, he made sure that Peter was getting the proper training to be able to protect himself at any moment. 

You were given the responsibility of picking up Peter for a couple of reasons. One, you were the newest team member so you were the lowest on the pecking order. Two, you were new which meant you were the least famous and thus, the least recognizable. Although, Tony's car drew a lot of attention without you being famous. Three, your powers developed as a part of a freak accident in your uncle's factory when you were twenty. Because of that, you had a normal childhood. You understood how modern, American schools worked unlike much of the team. 

So when you had been parked outside the front of the school alone for ten whole minutes without a text from Peter, you knew something was up. "He probably got detention or something," you thought, "but there's no harm in checking up." You walked into the school, filled out the visitor log, and asked for Peter's location. He did get detention. "Poor kid, he stays up late in the tower lab or training facility so often, I can't imagine he can wake up in time for these early start times," you thought as you walked through the halls looking for the right room. 

Once you found it, you pushed open the door slowly and saw a dark room with an old school TV on a cart sitting in the front. You quietly stood near the door waiting for the video to end before doing anything. "We all know what's right, we all know what's wrong..." You ears perked up at the familiar voice. You would be able to recognize your boyfriend's voice anywhere. You had to do your best to stifle your giggles as you watched Steve, in the Captain America suit, lecture students about getting detention. 

The PSA was over in minutes, and when the teacher turned the light on, you walked over to talk to him. Peter looked over at you, surprised. "Hi, my name is Maggie Parker," you extended your hand, "I'm Peter's older sister, and I was just wondering if there was any way for my brother to get out of detention early today? Our grandma has come to visit from out of state and she isn't in very good shape so my family has been trying to spend as much time as possible with her. Peter stayed up all last night with her when she couldn't sleep due to the pain, which is why he was late today. Today some more family members are coming for a reunion early barbecue and I wouldn't want him to miss it." The teacher looked at you and said, "I totally understand. Parker, come over here with your stuff. You're leaving with your sister." 

He looked at you in shock but did as he was told. As soon as you stepped out of the door, you whispered, "was he a normal teacher of yours?" Peter shook his head and you smiled, "Thank god because that was a pretty elaborate lie for you to have to keep up. Plus you'd be getting pity stares all the time. So, wanna get some sandwiches? I am hungry." 

"Of course," Peter chirped enthusiastically. During these car rides, you and him had gotten pretty close to each other. Because you were sort of close in age, 18 and 22, you understood each other, and you didn't try to parent him like some other avengers.

As you made your way to the sandwich shop door, listening to Peter talk about his day, you suddenly remembered something, "Hey, what was with that Captain America detention video?" Peter groaned, "They use him for everything P.E., History, Detention, Science, Integrity, Honesty, Patience, etcetera, etcetera. I've literally seen like a million." When you first met him, he would've quickly apologized for insulting your boyfriend's videos in front of you, but he recognized the playful look in your eyes and made you an offer, "Do you want me to tell you about them? Actually, I have a DVD with all of them on it. The teachers were required to send it home for parents to review so they wouldn't get sued or something." 

"Can I watch them?" you squealed excitedly. He nodded with enthusiasm and drew you back in the car. You practically sprinted up the tower and found a DVD player which you brought to your room. You and Peter sat down and watched them all, pausing to rewatch bits, practice your best Captain America impressions, and give commentary. "I've seen these so many times in school," Peter snorted, gasping for breath, "but watching them with people who know him and him being downstairs makes it so much funnier." You nodded, laughing too hard to even breathe. 

Suddenly, your door opened to reveal Steve. Looking at him renewed both of your giggle fits so he just stood there, helplessly confused, as you and Peter laughed your butts off. Finally, you managed to catch your breath somewhat and you pushed yourself from the bed and gave Steve a kiss, "Welcome home!" He gave you a smile but his curiosity was still getting the better of him, "So, what was so funny?" he asked. When he stood back up from the kiss, he involuntary assumed one of the positions from a video.

You and Peter were dying all over again. He was laying on your bed with tears in his eyes and you were hugging Steve for support. He was perplexed as you pointed to the TV remote, but after a few minutes of trying to remember, he managed to press the play button. "So your body's changing, trust me..." Immediately, Steve turned red and paused it, "How many did you watch?" 

"I've seen all of them because they are shown in my classes," Peter responded, "but she's seen like five." Steve groaned. 

In that moment, Tony walked past and peeped in the door. In the mirror you had near your bed, he saw the reflection of the TV and laughed, immediately recognizing what the video was. You were still facing Steve who was facing the TV. Tony waved to get your attention and then put his finger to his lips. He then gave hand motions that signified to give him five minutes. You smirked at him and then turned your attention back to Steve. "I think you look handsome in the videos and it's noble of you to try and better America's youth," you assured him without any teasing.

You heard a bang and suddenly Tony came sliding into the doorway with a bowl of popcorn. Natasha followed soon after with a large box. You, Peter, and Steve stood in place, stupefied at the scene. "It's more of Capsicle's greatest moments," Tony gestured excitedly at the stuff, "It's been in with my Dad's old stuff for a while and I've been waiting to pull it out. Look at all these photos. Oh, and he's got a suit and a poster and everything."

Peter dropped to his knees and started digging through the box, "Wow, this fabric is heavy." Nat was flipping through a few photos, "Look at these cheerleaders. Man, they really went all out for you. Are those fireworks?" You took another couple photos, but the first one you pulled up was of him and Peggy. You silently slid it to him, making sure to be extremely careful with it, "You should scan these Tony for preservation." He nodded and you continued discussing everything you saw. You tried to pick out some more personal items that Steve might want to keep to himself and stashed them under the corner of the bed. 

Eventually, Peter, Tony, and Nat made their way out of your room. Steve slumped from his sitting position on the floor, his head falling between his knees. You moved across the floor to sit next to him, "Hey, Steve, I stashed some stuff for you," you said softly while pulling your stack from under the bed. The stack included a picture of him pre-serum, pictures of the scientists who worked on the serum, a personal handkerchief, some artwork, and a some other memorabilia. 

He began flipping through the things. You could tell his hands were shaking a little and that he was feeling a bit sad. You kneeled behind him and wrapped your arms around him. You felt him lean into your chest, "I'm available if you ever feel like talking about it." You picked up a painting from the pile. It showed a boat illuminated by sunlight reflecting of the lake it sat in. "This is beautiful," you murmured.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at you, "Do you really think so?" 

You nodded, "You should try painting now? I'm sure you'd still be amazing." You thought it would probably be good for him to get some form of stress release after spending all his time doing stuff for Stark in the tower. 

He beamed at you, "That might be a good idea. I'm kind of excited now." 

You couldn't help yourself when you say that passionate look in his eyes and you tilted his head and kissed him. "I've always loved artists, you know."

His eyes darkened with lust as he spun around and picked you up, "Well then I guess I'll have to be an artist."


	9. Push Me (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns about some childhood activities from Earth.

"No way," you exclaimed as you ran excitedly up to the old playground, "this looks just like the one I played in when I was younger." 

Tony had insisted on some 'bonding time' between all of the team members and brought you all to a fun burger joint. You were going to drive back, but Steve had suggested walking because it was such a beautiful night. 

You had walked past a small park with a playground in the middle and Peter rushed over to the monkey bars where he was doing some Parkour. Tony was egging him on to try new stunts while Clint watched in amazement. 

You released your boyfriend's hand and ran over to the swings. "Help me get started," you looked expectantly at Loki, "Push me." He gave you a confused look, "why would I push you darling? I'm not a child or drunkard trying to pick a fight." "Because it's a swing Loki, that's what you do," you replied. 

"I don't think he gets it, want me to help doll?" Bucky offered. You grinned and nodded enthusiastically like a child. He got behind you and gave you a big push. You squealed like a child and gripped the chains on the side. Bucky laughed too.

Once you started going high, you took a big leap off and landed softly in the rubber. Peter yelled your name and motioned to the merry-go-round. You and Peter grabbed the handles and Steve and Bucky ran around the circle with the other handles. Once they were going fast enough, they both hopped on and whipped around with you. 

On the way home, you all had a little pep in your step. Everyone was telling their favorite childhood stories. Clint lost several teeth when he tripped at the top of the slide ladder and fell down head first. Tony would often hang out at the park by himself to lengthen the route home from school. He found the metal clinking noise comforting. Bruce recounted the time that he was finally able to make it all the way across the monkey bars. Bucky and Steve had a field nearby where they played kickball in their free time. Peter would always play with the maze puzzle his neighborhood park had.

By the time you reached the tower, you were in tears from listening to and laughing at all the stories. All the superhero's split up to go to their own rooms, or apartments to go to bed. You followed Loki to his bedroom, where you had been staying most every day for a couple months. "I'm going to shower," you said absentmindedly. Loki nodded and headed over to his dresser.

When you came out of the bathroom, you heard Loki cursing under his breath in another language. You saw him attempting to use the smartphone you had given him a while ago. When you offered to give him lessons, he had refused claiming that he, "could figure out any of this inferior Midgardian technology easily." 

Apparently, he wasn't as competent as he thought. You slid down next to him, "Would you like some assistance?" He shook his head, "No, I've already finished what I needed to do." You gave him a skeptical look, "Babe, I know you well enough to know that you're lying." 

He sighed and handed you his phone. He had made it to google, and he had typed in "human childhood activities" but he had never clicked on search. You stifled a giggle and said, "You were almost there. All you had to do was tap on this blue search button. You could've just asked me though. I do know a lot about human childhoods." 

"I felt bad when you asked me to help you at the park and Barnes had to step in," Loki said, "Then you looked like you were having so much fun playing with everyone and recounting your tales." 

"It's not your fault. This is all new to you," you assured him, "Plus, you don't even hang out around children so you wouldn't know what they did." 

You spent the rest of the evening explaining all the games you played as a child and telling him stories about when you were young. 

"Can you tell me about children on Asgard sometime?" you asked as you drifted off to sleep with your head on Loki's chest. "Of course my dear."


	10. Cooking, Trampolines, and First Dates (Peter x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a bad cook.

“Fried rice coming up,” Peter said as he added the ingredients to the pan. When you had started making teriyaki chicken and fried rice for dinner, he had insisted on making the side dish for you. 

You were the youngest members of the avengers and currently, you were the only two in the tower. Everyone was either at their own homes or on a small mission. You, Peter, Tony, and Pepper were the only ones who permanently lived in the tower, and even the latter two weren’t there as often because of the frequent trips to Tony’s other houses. 

You were surprised by the offer, but happily agreed. You loved spending time with Peter. You could talk together for hours. As you cooked, you were cracking jokes and chatting. Finally, both of you had finished your parts of the meal and you sat down to eat. You noticed Peter didn’t take any of the fried rice he’d just made.

“Are you trying to poison me?” you asked and he looked at you incredulously, furiously shaking his head. “I just don’t really like it,” he sputtered softly. You stared at him in shock, “You should have told me. I would’ve suggested something else.” “I’m fine! This chicken is delicious anyway!” he exclaimed. You tried the rice and gave a weak smile, trying to not give away how disgusting it was.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise from above. The first time you had heard it, you were scared, but now you recognized it as the sound the jet made when the Avengers returned. You jumped up and ran to the stairwell with Peter following close behind. Once you made it to the top, you were thrilled to see that no one was harmed too badly and rushed around giving hugs to all of them and asking about their trip. 

Thor was animatedly recounted the details, with just a little bit of exaggeration, as you walk went downstairs. They came back unusually early or you would have prepared some food for them. They were rightfully starving and Clint grabbed a fork full of the rice on your plate. 

“Eww. What the hell? The rice is all hard. I don’t think the veggies or the eggs are even cooked. Who made this?” You glanced at Peter, whose face was rapidly turning red, “Um, I did. I guess I just got distracted.” “Really, you’re usually a good cook,” Tony pointed out, confused. You shrugged and laughed it off. The incident was soon forgotten when pizza was ordered and the team got to spend the rest of the night relaxing.

The following morning, you woke up a little earlier than normal. You tried to be as silent as possible as you snuck down the hallway to the kitchen because you knew most everyone slept in after returning. As you got closer, your ears perked up when you heard your name. You didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but they were talking about you so...

“So she’s the one who made the rice?” Steve calmly asked. “Yeah, and I feel bad that she took the heat for me,” Peter answered. “Well, you should apologize, but I wouldn’t worry about it too much. There wasn’t that much teasing and she did lie about making the food. She made the choice to help you because she knows she wouldn’t get too many silly comments since we all know she’s a good cook.” “It’s just...I don’t know I thought I would impress her with good cooking skills or something. Oh, but thank you Mr. Rodgers!” Peter blurted hastily so he wouldn’t appear ungrateful.

Steve just gave a light smile and put his finger to his lips to signify that Peter should keep it down for the sleeping people. He also knew about Peter’s little crush on you and thought it was endearing that Peter wanted to show off, even if it ended badly. 

In the meantime, you walked into the kitchen and popped a bagel in the toaster while greeting both men. You tried to think of a way to make Peter feel a little better about his mistake while you ate. That’s when you got it, “Hey, Peter, are you busy today?” He shook his head. “Do you want to go with me to that new Trampoline park? I’ve been dying to try it out.” 

Later that afternoon, you were both listening to the safety lecture about following the rules before rushing over to the rows of trampolines. Neither of you had to worry about being noticed because you both had secret identities. Both of you were laughing and playing for hours. His face would light up every time you praised his ability to voice so high or do flips off the wall.

“It’s so cool that you can do all that stuff,” you marveled, breathless from all the exercise. He grinned but quickly stopped and looked like a lightbulb had just gone off it his head, “I meant to apologize for last night earlier today. Sorry, I totally forgot. Oh, and sorry that you got teased for the awful food. I didn’t actually know how to make it.” His face was tinged pink. 

“If you teach me how to do a flip, I’ll teach you how to cook,” you offered. Peter excitedly nodded and leaned down to grab his shoes from a cubby. You were sitting on a bench in front of the wall of cubbies so when you looked up, your face was inches from Peter’s. He stared at you and leaned in a bit. You met him halfway and kissed him. 

“Was that okay?” he breathed out nervously. “I’ve wanted you to do that for a while now,” you confessed, “honestly, I suggested the cooking lessons to spend more time with you.” 

He looked elated, “I guess this was our first date then.” You grinned and kissed him again.


	11. Rebound (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication isn’t Tony Stark’s strong suit.

A moan almost escaped his lips as you stroked the bulge through his thin dress pants. The charity event was almost ending and the host was giving some very boring concluding statements. You’d been resting your hand on Tony’s thigh for a while before slowly moving over to add a little excitement to the night. He side eyed you and you continued groping, but with a little more pressure. You could feel him grow harder as your fingers traced his dick. “Wasn’t the ceremony just lovely?” an elegantly dressed woman struck up a conversation with you just as the speech ended, “I sure hope they raised enough to help all those children.” You gave a graceful smile and made small talk with the woman, not removing your hand. You could see a desperation creep into Tony’s eyes and he stood up with a start, pulling you along with him, “Sorry, they need me at Stark Industries right now.” You could tell he was lying and incredibly worked up. You didn’t even make it to the tower.

You woke up in Tony’s bed and saw that he was still asleep. He had a tendency to sleep in as long as he could before his first meeting which, as far as you knew, wasn’t until 11am today. You carefully slipped out of bed and left the room to start breakfast. Cooking was a hobby of yours so you loved waking up and making big breakfasts before anyone else was up. You hummed to yourself as you cracked eggs into a bowl. In no time you had the crepes done and were working on the stuffings. You decided on a scrambled egg mix with onion, cheese, spinach, and mushroom, you pulled out the spinach and mushroom for Tony’s. You also made some blueberries in a blueberry syrup with some homemade whipped cream. That way, the boys could choose which they wanted.

Peter, the only other almost permanent inhabitant of the Tower, practically bounced into the kitchen. “Blueberries and cream or eggs for your crepe?” He smiled at your question, “Can I maybe have both?” You chuckled and start putting together his crepes while he caught you up on what he was doing in school. He was like a son to Peter and you loved how they interacted. You were just drizzling the blueberry syrup when you felt a warm presence on your back. Tony tilted your head for a good morning kiss and then reached around you to pop a couple blueberries in his mouth. You loved it when he hugged you from behind, but it also made you sad. Usually when he was this affectionate in the morning, you had a quickie before one of you had to leave. 

The fact was, you were a rebound, nothing more. He had come to you, desperate after his presumed love of his life left him for ignoring her wants and needs. She didn’t like how busy he was or how he always put himself in dangerous situations. He was completely drunk. Since then, you’d continued having sex to keep his mind off Pepper. I’d been almost a month. Yeah, he was affectionate, but he was also just a tactile person who touched everyone - hugging, arms around the shoulder, high fives, pretty much anything like that. You were fine with that. You’d always had a bit of a crush on him, but you’d accepted that it wasn’t happening. Now, you weren’t so fine with it. You were falling in love with Tony Stark. 

He and Peter ate and discussed some new improvement to the Spider-Man suit before Peter rushed to school. Then Tony started talking about some new assistant he’d hired. It was some young woman, you had seen her picture. He was complimenting her left and right. You plastered on a smile, but everything he said made you realize that he wasn’t yours forever. Even though everything he said was business related, you were getting incredibly jealous. Once he left, you went back to his room filled with a miserable feeling. You cursed yourself for misinterpreting his actions and falling for him. You couldn’t help it - he was so perfect. No, stop thinking about that. 

By the time you got to the room, tears were spilling over onto your cheeks. You sat down on the edge of the bed and sniffled with your head in your hands. 

Meanwhile, “Damn, where is that file?” Tony looked frantically around his desk and in his bag, “I probably left it at home. Give me fifteen minutes.” The financial advisor nodded and left the office. “Pull up feed from my bedroom,” he called out to JARVIS. Immediately, the large screen was filled with security camera footage from his room. He scanned the room for his file when he heard a whimper. His expression became one of shock when he saw you sobbing into your hands. Suddenly, you stood up and gulped, calming yourself down.

Your phone ran and you answered on speaker, “Hi, Natalie!” You tried to be cheerful, but she called your facade, “Were you crying again? Actually don’t even try to lie, I know you’ve been crying. I can hear it. Just break up with him already.” “I don’t think it’d really be ‘breaking up’”, you commented, but the reminder that you weren’t dating made you sad again. “Let’s go out for coffee tomorrow morning and you can tell me all about it okay?” your best friend offered. You gave a weak smile, even though she couldn’t see it, and made an affirmative noise before wishing her goodbye. 

After that, Tony rushed outside, “JARVIS, cancel all my appointments for today.” He was guilty and panicked. What was he doing that made you want to break up with him? That made you cry multiple times? He racked his brain for anything, but he couldn’t think of anything. He loved you more than anything else and he had done his best to do everything right. It didn’t matter, he would apologize. He would change whatever he needed to. He would even give you the moon if that’s what you wanted. He just needed you to stay in his life.

He arrived at his room, breathless, sweaty, and on the verge of a panic attack. You looked at him in surprise, your eyes only slightly red now. You spun around at the room and spotted a Manila folder on the nightstand, “Oh, Tony, you could’ve just called me and I would’ve brought it over. I don’t have work today anyway.” He wrapped you in a tight hug, “Tony, is everything alright?” You felt his heart beating fast and heard the shaky, quick breaths. “Tony, you’re safe. Peter is safe. Natasha is safe. You need to breathe. I’m here for you. You aren’t in danger,” you calmed him in a soothing voice, “I want you to concentrate on my voice alright? Do you feel that? Those are the bed sheets. We’re sitting on the bed in your tower. It smells like the crepes we just had, right?” You could see him focusing and the breaths started to even. 

“Please don’t leave me,” he begged. You squeezed his hand, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here for you.” Finally, he was coherent, “No, don’t break up with me. I’ll change whatever I need to. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Just tell me what I’m doing wrong. I can’t lose you.” His voice cracked at the end and you rubbed his back. “You didn’t do anything Tony,” you assured him. How could he think that? He’d been so perfect. “Don’t give me that,” he murmured, “it’s always my fault. Tell me what made you cry.” 

Your eyes widened. He must have seen you earlier. You sighed and stared at the wall, “I was falling in love with you.” You felt his gaze on you, and you could feel the heat rise on your chest.” “What?” his face showing utter confusion. “I know it’s stupid. I’ve has this crush on you forever so I don’t know why I thought I could be your rebound, but I agreed. I just can’t help catching feelings for you and I know it’s going to crush me when you find the person you want to be with.” 

His jaw dropped. He was speechless for a few seconds before stammering, “You’re not a rebound. I thought we were dating. I love you so much.” 

Now it was your turn to be confused. You sat for a moment before realizing what he said and kissing him passionately. His shoulders slumped in relief that you weren’t leaving. You spent the rest of the day finally spending quality couple time together.


	12. Family (Tony Stark x Reader)

“Thump,” you and Tony quickly looked up and over from your position on the couch toward the door. “Whoops, sorry Mr. Stark,” Peter apologized as he saw that he had interrupted you and Tony cuddling on the couch. “Don’t worry about it kid,” your boyfriend replied, affectionately grabbing your butt, “I won’t let you cut off anything important.” You squealed and jumped up, “I’m going to make some lunch, any takers?” 

The boys nodded enthusiastically. You were a pretty fantastic cook, and they both loved to eat. Recently, there had been a lot of changes in your life. After Ultron, Tony started having frequent panic attacks, and although you always felt terrified with him, you learned how to conceal it and calm him down. Peter had witnessed some terrible things for a teenager and was hit even harder when his aunt unexpectedly died in a car crash. You and Tony had opened your home and helped him through his grief. He still got sad, but he always had a shoulder to cry on or someone to cheer him up if he needed it.

The three of you were like a family at this point. You made a point to treasure the time you had with each of them. Their jobs were dangerous, and if past experience was anything to go off of, there was a solid chance they might not come home. So you ate meals with them, talked with them about trivial things, helped them with their projects, and boosted their confidence with a constant string of compliments. Most importantly, you made sure to tell them you loved them at any opportunity you could. 

As you sat down to eat, you smiled as Peter gobbled up his food and reached for seconds. You stifled a giggle when Tony’s new robot, which was supposed to shake the salt or something, failed and he scolded it like it could understand. You went to the restroom while Peter and Tony cleared the dishes.

As you entered the kitchen, you could hear them jokingly bantering. They were laughing and leaning against each other in front of a soapy sink. Tony flung a wad of suds at Peter, “Don’t disobey your elder kid”. Peter dodged and they hit you square in the face, “Oh, it’s on,” you smirked. In moments, you were all in a full out soap war.

At the end, Tony was on the ground covered in bubbles, “you may have won the battle, but I’ll win the war.” You laughed thinking about how he would probably make a robot that throws suds at people just for the petty chance to get back at you guys. He stood up and spun you in a hug. He whispered in your ear, “here’s the prize for the winner,” before giving you a big kiss. Peter made a face, “no thanks, I don’t want any prize.” 

“Don’t you have homework or something?” Tony said, “I thought you had some huge English essay project due soon.” He turned to you and reminded you of a project you were supposed to be working on to. You began to leave to head to the lab where you would meet Tony. Peter turned to Tony and whined, “But stress is bad for the baby.” Tony’s eyes got extremely wide,”is she...” 

“No, no, no,” Peter quickly cut it, realizing what Tony was thinking about,”I’m the baby.” “Geez, kid, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Tony acted dramatic, but really his heart had skipped a beat when Peter said that.

He had never really wanted kids, but now he felt disappointment that you weren’t pregnant. Maybe he did want a bigger family. He headed off to the lab and snuck up behind you. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his head around your shoulders, “Do you want to have kids?” You spun around, “Do you?” 

He smiled, “I think so. I definitely want to make kids.” He winked at that last part and you giggled. “Well, then I have a surprise for you,” you left the room and rushed to the bedroom bathroom where you grabbed a little white stick. You had taken the test this morning. You were a little apprehensive about Tony’s reaction, but his interactions with Peter and his love for you reassured you that he would be happy. You had planned on telling him some elaborate way, but he had perfectly approached the topic, so why not? 

You handed him the test, “I cleaned it first.” He stared at it for a second before looking up with shiny eyes and wrapping you in a giant huge. “We’re going to be parents,” he blurted out in a choked up voice.

“Mr. Stark, do we have any more super glue? I can’t fine it in the usual - is something wrong?” Peter cut himself off with his concern at seeing Tony testy eyed and you crying. “We’re having a baby!” Tony almost yelled and he rushed over to huge Peter as well who enthusiastically congratulated him. 

In the months to follow, Tony would get nervous about your and the baby’s safety because of all his enemies and he would worry about being a bad father. Peter would develop a slight irrational concern that you were only using him as a substitute until you had your biological child. You would think all kinds of crazy things and cry often because of your hormonal mood swings. But those were all problems you would solve as a family in the future. Right now, you and Tony were content to just lay in each other’s arms and dream about a peaceful future with your beautiful child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was based off that one meme of Tony and Peter where Peter refers to himself as a baby.


	13. Claustrophobic (Peter x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Anxiety 
> 
> Peter doesn’t do well in small spaces.

You felt the elevator come to a sudden halt and took a step forward toward the door. When they didn’t open, you started looking around the elevator. Your boyfriend, Peter, noted that this wasn’t even the right floor anyway. Both of you were startled by the sound of a monitor turning on and then seeing Tony Stark’s face on the side of the elevator. 

“So, it seems that someone let a wild animal into the compound and it got in the wiring for the elevator which tripped an emergency stop. It chewed through some wires as well so you guys are going to have to give it a minute to allow me the time to fix this very annoying and unnecessary problem,” Tony instructed you from the screen, “What the hell Thor?” You heard him mutter some curses at Thor, who apparently was the ‘somebody’ who thought raccoons would make an adorable house pet. The security cameras followed him as he made his way over to the source of the problem. 

After watching Tony for a few minutes, you heard panting from behind you. You twirled around the instant you saw your boyfriend curled in a ball in the corner. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands covered his ears. You sat down near him and began to rub circles on his back. You leaned onto him a bit to apply a bit of pressure and give him a grounding point if he wanted, “Peter we are safe in this elevator. I know you don’t like this situation, but I want you to open your eyes and focus on your surroundings. We have an unlimited air supply. Nothing has falling on top of you. You aren’t even bruised. There is a removable panel on the top of this cart, and since you’re goddam Spider-Man, you could easily climb up and out.” He relaxed slightly and you continued, “Tony is a very smart man and he built this building really well. It isn’t coming down anytime soon. It certainly isn’t coming down with you or me in it. Please remember to breathe baby.” 

Peter resumed normal breathing patterns and hugged you. You kept rubbing his back and lifted a hand to his cheek. You tilted him so he could look at you, focus on you. You moved one of his hands and put on your upper chest while taking exaggerated breaths so he could keep that pace. 

It took a while before you noticed Tony was closer to the camera and staring straight at you guys, “Of course the building is safe kid. Why would you think otherwise?” “This camera goes both ways?” you observed with surprise before addressing Tony, “I don’t think anxiety is known for being very logical. I think you know that. After being trapped under a collapsed building, I think everyone would be a bit wary of them.” 

“What do you mean ‘trapped under a collapsed building’?” 

“Um, Mr. Stark, I never told you this but...” Peter trailed off. He cleared his throat, “When I was fighting the Vulture, he used a flying machine to knock out the support beams of a building and it kinda, it fell on top of me.” His voice hitched a bit. 

Tony looked frozen on the screen. His eyes were wide with disbelief. Apparently, Tony had not heard this detail of the fight yet. You felt guilty. If Peter didn’t want Tony to know, you had no right to blurt it out. “Sorry, Peter. I thought he knew.” Peter made a dismissing motion with his arm, “It would’ve come out sooner or later.” 

The next time you glanced at Tony, you saw tears brimming in his eyes. He mumbled, “I was supposed to keep you safe. You didn’t even have the suit. You could’ve died.”

“It’s not that easy to kill me Mr. Stark,” Peter remarked jokingly, “I’m Spider-Man, and I had a suit.”

“Your onesie doesn’t count as a suit,” Tony snapped back. Peter flinched and pressed against the wall. You shot a glare at Tony, but you could tell he had already added that interaction onto his list of things to fell guilty about. He resumed fiddling with the wires until you both heard a ding and moved again. 

“Tony isn’t mad at you,” you reassured Peter, “He’s upset that you almost got hurt and worried for your safety.” He nodded, but didn’t quite look like he believed you. 

With the movement, Peter returned to normal again and stood up. He held out a hand to pull you up too. When you stepped out of the elevator, Tony was there. You left them to allow for a private conversation. You knew that they would manage to make each other feel better - they always did.


	14. Cheating (Bruce x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony causes a misunderstanding between Bruce and his SO.

“See you later,” you called out as you left Clint’s room, a little bounce in your step. You really enjoyed spending time with Clint, he was funny, down to Earth, and enjoyed a lot of the same things as you did - all great qualities for a friend. Sometimes, you just needed to be around someone clumsy and human, not a God or a Super Solider, or a Genius. Until very recently, you hadn’t had the chance to spend much time with him because one of you was always on a mission while the other was home. Recently though, you both had been around at the same time, and with your boyfriend Bruce busy with some new invention in the lab, you were happy for some company. 

Most of the time, you guys had watched TV in the living room, taught each other new skills in the gym, or played board games in the kitchen. Today, he had wanted your opinion on an outfit for a date he was going on later that evening so you went to his room to help him choose one. After an hour of searching clothes along with some jokes and silly poses, you had finally found the perfect clothes. You left him alone to prepare for his date and to find your boyfriend to get him out of the lab. 

You didn’t notice the man standing around the corner watching you happily leave Clint’s room. He scowled and turned to walk the other way.

You spent a lovely evening at an Italian restaurant with Bruce followed by a lot of cuddling and a lazy morning. You made his favorite breakfast and listened to his excitement about his new project. All good things have to end though, and eventually Bruce left to do some more work and you left to train.

You lifted weights for a while, then sparred with Steve, and just as you were finishing, Clint walked in with his bow. “Whatcha doing?” you asked him, wiping sweat from your face. “Target practice, he responded, “wanna join?” You nodded and grabbed a smaller bow from the weapons closet. You watched him shoot a few with amazing precision then joined in. His targets started to move erratically and shrink in size while yours stayed pretty consistent due to your difference in skill levels. After he had finished his routine, he offered to let you use his targets on the easiest moving setting since you’d gotten pretty good at the stationary ones.

You excitedly agreed, but quickly realized that it was way harder than it looked. You began to get a little frustrated and Clint noticed. “If you hold your arms like this, you’ll have more control,” he mimicked the stance he wanted you to take. You tried again, but were still having issues. Clint stood behind you a lifted your arms to a better place. “Yes!” you yelled as you finally hit a moving target. You turned around and gave him a high five before heading to your room to shower. 

Afterwards, you walked down to the lab to see Bruce and the new invention. When you got there, you couldn’t find him. “Hey, Tony, where’s Bruce?” you asked to the figure hunched over a beaker. “I don’t know,” he said calmly. It may have just been your imagination, but he seemed upset. You shrugged it off as stress and headed up to Bruce’s room. You knocked, but didn’t hear a response. “JARVIS, where is Bruce?” you called out loud. The machine replied, “ He is in his room.” You frowned and decided to go in anyway.

Either he didn’t hear you, or he would have told you not to come in, or he might be upset and be wearing his headphones. He had given you consent to enter his room whenever you wanted, but you usually still knocked and asked. You just walked in this time.

You opened the door to see Bruce on his bed, wearing headphones and looking upset. You caught his eyes and gave a reassuring smile, but he burst into tears and started to turn green. Although you should panic at the prospect of a code green, you always felt safe around Bruce and continued to approach him. You sat on the bed and wrapped your arms around him. He moved his headphone slightly.

“What’s wrong Bruce?,” you asked “If Tony provoked you again, I swear I’m going to...” He cut you off by shaking his head. He started crying again and you positioned yourself to let him cry on your shoulder. He didn’t move toward you and instead leaned back and looked at you with emotional eyes. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” you pleaded, “I want to know how to help you. I haven’t heard a code green yet, so is it something in the lab? Did your experiment go wrong?” He took a deep breath and said, “I know that you, that you’re out of my league and that you deserve better. So I, I know why you find him appealing. I mean he doesn’t have any anger issues and he won’t hurt you. I just, I just wish it didn’t have to be this way because I still love you and..” his voice slowly cut out as a few more sobs consumed him. You looked at him in confusion, “Who’s ‘him’? Bruce, Honey, I love you so much and I would never cheat on you. I’ve never thought you were beneath me or that you were a danger to my safety.” 

He glanced at you, doubtful. “What do you mean? Tony told me that he saw you leaving Clint’s room yesterday while I was in the lab. He said that you were probably cheating since I was away so much. I didn’t believe him at first, but then he showed me a video on JARVIS. When I went up to talk to you, Clint had his arms around you in the shooting range.” 

You stared into his eyes for a moment before saying, “Don’t let Tony get to you like that. I was helping Clint get ready for a date, which went extremely well by the way. I think he really likes Laura. Then, he was helping me fix my arms for archery. I don’t know what angle you were looking from, but maybe we can get a video from JARVIS that’s closer because the most skin to skin contact that happened was his palms on my elbow and then a high five.” 

Bruce contemplated this for a moment before apologetically meeting your gaze again, “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I jumped to conclusions like that.” 

You put a finger to his lips to shush him, “It’s also my fault. I should’ve made more time to be with you and show you more affection. I think we both have the day off tomorrow, shall we spend it with some quality couples time? I’ve been dying to try out that new café down the block. It always seems empty around 10.” 

He grinned and gave you a giant hug in agreement.


	15. Appliance Class (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens and Super Soliders dont quote have a grasp on modern technology. You’ve been volunteered to lend a hand.

In front of you stood four giant men, two gods and two super soliders. Each of them had varying levels of knowledge about modern Earth, but all of them didn’t have much. Somehow, the job of teaching the Earth Appliance Class, as Tony Stark had so *lovingly* called it, had fallen on your shoulders. Tony and Nat had given some half-assed excuse about you dating one of the participants, but you knew they just chose you because you wouldn’t say no.

That’s one of the reasons Steve had fallen for you. Not because you were a push-over, you didn’t always say yes, but because of your kindness, you always said yes when it would help someone else. After seeing Thor, Loki, Bucky, and Steve struggle with phrases, appliances, and other aspects of current culture, you knew that a little help was in order. 

So you agreed to teach them and now the five of you were standing in the living room hovering over the TV remote. Steve already knew how to do this, so he was trying to help you to explain it to the others. Mentally, you cursed Tony for having to have the highest tech version of everything. Normal remotes would just have like thirty buttons or something, but this one had like fifty and a screen. To make it all worse, none of them were ever really interested in TV until they wanted one particular program once a month. That meant that the three of them were grumbling about not needing this stupid contraption to compensate for the fact that they couldn’t figure things out.

“Okay, maybe we’ll take a quick break and head to the kitchen to try out those machines,” you said unenthusiastically, “That’s where you guys seem to have the most trouble. Plus, you all want to use those appliances anyway.” 

Frustrated, they were ready for a change of scenery and walked over to the kitchen. Maybe a snack would make everyone feel a little better. 

First, you decided to give a demonstration of the toaster. It was getting a little tedious to make Thor pop tarts every time he felt like eating some. You cut a bagel in half and then slowly put each half in one of the open slots. Bucky raised his hand, a little unnecessary but you called on him, “Does it matter which way the inside of the bagel is facing?” “Nope, there are burners on both sides. Just make sure it’s plugged in so there is enough power to heat it up,” you answered. Loki quickly said, “I’m not raising my arm, I don’t know what the purpose of that stupid mortal movement is. How does the hole in the wall give the metal box power? And why don’t we just heat the bread over a fire, like the one on the...oven?” “The tip of the oven is called a stove. The toaster, which is the metal box you’re referring to, is more convenient than the stove because you don’t have to watch it and once you’ve found the perfect setting, the bread cooks evenly and to the right amount. Those holes in the walls are called sockets. They allow you to access the electricity that runs through the wires around the city. It’s kind of like Thor’s electricity, but it’s controlled and it goes into the electronics to make them work” you replied as throughly as you could. 

The men seemed satisfied with the toaster, but had other questions. “If this ‘electricity’ travels through metal wires which control it and is similar to my lightening, could James control my lightening with his arm?” Thor called out. “If that’s a toaster and that’s a oven, what is this ‘toaster oven’ I’ve heard so much about?” Bucky cut in. Steve had tried to put some bread in to practice, and because he was hungry, but it got stuck. He was now trying to stick a butter knife in to get it out.

“Steve stop,” you yelled and he immediately froze, “Guys, we can’t put metal in the toaster or you will get shocked. We also can’t put metal in the microwave because it will cause sparks and light on fire. I don’t know anything about your lightening or Bucky’s arm. A toaster oven is like a mini oven that heats to the right temperature to toast bread. It’s easier to make breads with toppings that way because you can put them in sideways and nothing will fall off.” 

You tried to keep in mind that it wasn’t their fault, but you couldn’t help but get a little frustrated. Steve could tell and started to subtly rub your back. You explained the microwave and experienced a similar barrage of questions. 

By that time, the sun was starting to set and you decided it was time for dinner, “I can’t even look at the kitchen anymore, who wants Chinese food?” You whipped out your phone and dialed the number. Before you could hit call, Steve grabbed it from your hands, “I may not be able to deal with some of your newfangled kitchen fare, but I can handle this. Why don’t you just relax until the food comes?” You kissed your thoughtful boyfriend on the cheek and headed up to your room for some alone time. 

You spent a tranquil evening eating with everyone and then relaxing with Steve as he read to you.

When you woke up in the morning to a fire alarm going off in the kitchen, you weren’t even upset. It’ll take some time for them to learn. You made your way down the stairs to see Thor and Bucky attempting to make something. It looked like it could’ve been bacon and eggs before it was charred beyond repair. They looked at you sheepishly before Bucky spoke up, “Sorry doll, we wanted to show you how much we appreciated the lessons by making you breakfast.” Thor shrugged and said, “I believe we may be in need of more lessons, would you allow us the honor of continuing to be taught by you?” 

You smiled. “No problem! I’ll handle breakfast today guys but thanks for the effort!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***When I woke up this morning I didn’t think I’d be writing so much about a freaking toaster. Sorry if it’s boring.


	16. Alright [Loki (Slight Clint x Reader)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is glad that the Avengers are able to recover from his attack.

Loki strolled down the hallway, heading toward Tony Stark’s library. It’d been slightly more than a year since he attacked New York. Instead of letting him take his punishment in Asgard, Stark and Fury had insisted he stay on Earth where he could be watched. For the first three months, he had been stuck in a cell. His treatment wasn’t horrible: he regularly got new entertainment like magazines, TV shows, and books, he was given access to equipment to workout, and some avengers came to talk to him on a regular basis. His magic was constantly restricted which was still procedure for the next three months, in which he was able to move about the tower but needed a chaperone to leave. Finally, by the eighth month, the avengers had started to trust him enough. They realized he was also under mind control and that he didn’t deserve all the blame. Now he stayed in the tower, free to go anywhere in New York City, of course he had a tracker to alert Stark if he broke those rules. He even helped with some planning and other pre-mission work. 

As he passed by an open door, he got a glimpse of Thor and Bruce playing a non-stressful puzzle game and munching on pop tarts. Thor was laughing jovially and Bruce looked completely at peace playing with the toys far below his intelligence level. 

He went a little further to get to the stairs and saw Natasha and Pepped jogging outside smirking and they discussed something amusing.

Loki past the lab and heard the AC/DC music coming from the door. He knew Tony was inside doing what he enjoyed, tinkering with new inventions.

Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch, sharing a huge bowl of Chex Mix. They were leaning toward, completely engrossed in the program they had chosen to further their knowledge of pop culture. Steve would stop ever so often to explain certain references from the movie to Bucky with just a hint of pride in his voice. 

Finally, he was at the kitchen which was extremely close to the room with all the literature. He could hear singing and poked his head around the corner to see you and Clint cooking some huge meal for everyone while belting out your favorite song. “Hey, Loki, come try this,” Clint beckoned him over. Loki made a thoughtful expression before nodding in appreciation, “This is good, even by Asgardian standards.” You giggles because even though it didn’t seem like high praise, it was probably the best compliment Loki would give.” 

Loki traces his finger along the bookshelf and grabbed the one he had been searching for. He leaned back into a large, plush chair and curled up. Before opening his prize, he closed his eyes and smiled. Everyone in the tower was happy, safe, and healthy. He was being forgiven for New York and the team was overcoming all the trauma. Everything was alright. He was, for the first time in his life, going to be alright.


	17. In My Eyes (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bit insecure when you wear a Captain America T-Shirt.

“Shit,” you mumbled as someone spilled an iced coffee across your shirt, “That isn’t coming out.” Since you were off on a reconnaissance mission for two days, you didn’t have any extra clothing to change into. 

“Can you give me a second in that store?” you asked Steve, who was partnering with you on this mission, “I want to grab a new shirt.” He nodded and gave you a hat and sunglasses to try and conceal your identity for a bit while you went in. Apparently being part of the Avengers means that everyone knows your name.

You strolled through the automatic doors and planned on grabbing whatever shirt you stumbled across first. As luck would have it, you were now face to face with a t-shirt that had Steve’s image on it. He was in the old suit from the forties and underneath him in bold letters it said “language”. You were holding in laughter as you paid for the shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

You slid back into the car and Steve asked, “Are you ready to head over to the next location?” You nodded. Once you arrived, all you had to do was get close enough to safely read the mind of one of the head honchos, you had a telepathic ability which could be turned on and off at will. 

Everything went smoothly and you had decided to stop on the way back for a bite to eat. Even though you were famous, Steve was super famous so you ran into the café and grabbed the orders you made online. Steve drove you both to a secluded spot for you to eat in privacy. You stepped out of the car, bag of food in hand, and walked to the picnic table. You turned around to motion for Steve to hurry up because you were starving when you noticed that his face had turned red and that he was looking right at your torso.

“How did they even know?” He mumbled. You fake pouted for a few seconds before erupting in giggles, “You don’t like my shirt?” After he got over the embarrassment, he admitted that it was pretty funny. “I should get you one in a larger size,” you commented, “it’ll be like a constant reminder to speak like a Boy Scout.” He shook his head and smiled at your playfulness, “I’m just fine without one, thanks.” 

Finally, you guys were home. Immediately, Tony saw the shirt and made some sarcastic quips about Steve. Peter was in awe of how famous Steve was while Thor congratulated him and professed that he did, indeed, understand t-shirts. Natasha and Clint both laughed. Bucky teases him a little about the old looking suit, but was ripped a new one when it was pointed out that he was also old. 

Despite the lively conversation, it was getting harder and harder for you to keep your eyes open, and you could see Steve felt the same way. It was only fair considering that you had been up nearly the whole night profiling different villains. You excused yourself and went up to take a nap. 

When you awoke, your boyfriend Peter was in the room. He flashed you a smile, “How was the mission?” You explained the whole thing to him and described Steve’s embarrassment when he saw your shirt, which you had fallen asleep in. You saw Peter’s face flash with concern before plastering on a fake smile again.

“Did something happen here?” you asked him, “you look upset.” He blurted out, “Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean I know I’m a part of the avengers team, but I’m definitely not the strongest or fastest or most leader like or smartest. I’m not like Mr. Rodgers, he’s the best, and you guys work so well together and you were having so much fun talking to...” 

“You’re the most perfect avenger in my eyes,” you cut him off and his face brightened a little, “You don’t need to feel insecure about this stuff. The other avengers are all very important to me, but you’re the one I love so keep that in mind whenever I need to go on missions or do work with someone else, okay?” 

Peter looked down like a shamed puppy, “Sorry, I know you have to spend time with other people for your job. It’s just hard not to get a tiny bit jealous when everyone around you is amazing.” 

You kissed his cheek, “But not as amazing as you.”


	18. Snakes (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s prank goes a bit too far.

You were boiling water to make some pasta when you felt something brush against the back of your ankle. Immediately, you looked down and saw a giant green snake. As your eyes followed the green scales up to its head, you saw hundreds of other snakes of all different colors and sizes. 

Most of the time, you were a pretty tough cookie, but you had a phobia of snakes. You had been very little when your sister had been bitten by a snake on vacation and almost died. Every time you saw the slithery creatures, you remembered the panic on your parents faces, your uncle running with your sister comatose in his arms, your aunt trying to explain to you that your sister may not go home with you when the antidote initially wasn’t working. With all of them surrounding you, you were frozen. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t swallow, you couldn’t blink.

After a few seconds of panic and silence, the largest green snake stood up and began to take a different shape. You watched it as it transformed into your boyfriend Loki. “This is either a nightmare or a prank,” you realized. Once it finally sunk in that you were safe, you calmed down slightly and emotions came rushing in. You felt unbelievably sad, scared, angry, and betrayed.

You looked into Loki’s eyes for a moment before bursting into tears. You sprinted for your room and locked the door behind you as you lay sobbing in your bed. 

He had pranked you before, but those had been silly things. Confetti bursting out of the coffee can, him visiting you as an illusion of someone else, inappropriate notes that made you blush during meetings - jokes along that vein. You thought most of them were funny and appreciated the trickster god for brightening up a sometimes tense atmosphere. None his pranks had ever been like this. 

You had even told him you were afraid of snakes before. How could he do this?

Loki had been smiling to himself as he transported all the snakes in the room. He loved the look of surprise on your face when you watched his pranks unfold. He loved the way your face melted from surprise into laughter. He especially loved when you turned toward him, looked into his eyes, and grinned. He was excited for this prank, but when he looked at you, you were immobilized and pale. The smile dropped from his face and he took on his Asgardian appearance once again. He then saw the tears rolling down your cheeks and when his eyes met your gaze, you looked at him with so much betrayal in your eyes. His heart felt like it was breaking from seeing you in so much pain. 

You raced up the stairs and into your bedroom. He followed close behind. Then he heard you lock the door. You had only ever locked the door once and that was when Stark was harassing you with some new invention that he swore could “see through clothing”. That had been lie, it was just a new headpiece for his iron man suit. You had definitely never locked Loki out. 

You had been kind to him when he first came to Stark Tower. You had believed his story about being coerced into attacking New York. You had accepted his heritage and helped him when he wanted to vent about his past trauma. That’s why the two of you had been attracted to each other. You loved his interest in literature, his pranks, his secret soft side. You loved and accepted him and that’s all he’d ever wanted.

And now he’d jeopardized all that for some stupid snakes. 

Loki began to pace impatiently in front of your door. He wanted to give you the space you needed, but he wanted to apologize. If he apologized what would he say? How could he make it up to you? He walked for an hour trying to come up with something. Should he bring you flowers as he’d heard was Midgardian tradition? That seemed to generic and impersonal. In fact, any gifts at all seemed to trivialize the situation. He didn’t want you to think he was attempting buy your forgiveness.

Finally, he asked JARVIS to allow him into the room. A while ago, you had given him the authorization to go in your room whenever so JARVIS would comply with his demands. When he entered, you were gone. His mind suddenly went into overdrive trying to figure out where you had gone or if you were in danger. The mix of guilt, panic, fear, and worry was killing him for the few minutes before you walked in the room. 

He sighed in relief for your safely and looked into your eyes which he saw were red and puffy from prolonged crying. He couldn’t help himself as he rushed over and gave you a hug, “Where did you go? How did you even leave your room?” “It’s not important,” you replied curtly. You were still hurting from the prank and he could see that despite the strong facade you were putting up.

“Darling, I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely, “I meant for it to be a bit of fun. I didn’t mean to hurt you or scare you in any way.” 

You felt a bit better after standing in his embrace and hearing his apology, but you were still upset, “I told you that I was afraid of snakes. I confide in you and you used my fears against me. How could you treat me like I was your enemy?” Your voice was shaking a bit as you spoke, “You used my traumas to mess with me.” 

Guilt was etched all over his features,”I’m sorry.” He whispered, “please don’t leave me.” 

You glanced up at his face and saw his concern. You realized that he didn’t know about the memories. He still shouldn’t of used your fears against you, but he might’ve misunderstood when you said you feared snakes. Most people would say they weren’t found of snakes and would get scared if they came face to face with a python, but they wouldn’t freeze at the sight of a garden snake. 

Your silence was driving Loki mad, but he could see you thinking. Your face softened and you leaned up to look directly in his eyes as you spoke, “I forgive you. I’m not going to leave you.” He practically melted with relief when you said that and he sunk down into your bed. 

“I, I...” Loki began, but you cut him off, “I get it. You don’t need to say it. You already apologized.” “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. You shook your head and laid down on your pillow, “Maybe when it isn’t so fresh in my mind, okay? I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He accepted this and laid beside you. For the rest of the night, he held onto you like he was about to lose you. In his mind, he vowed that he would do something to make it up to you. He would also probably not play any pranks for a while.


	19. MK Ultra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Request by Gabriel: 
> 
> Could I request one where Bucky is dating a member of the avengers who is a survivor of the MK ultra project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Your girl does not have Netflix so I have not seen Wormwood. This is based on the slight information I already had about MK Ultra. Please let me know if anything is completely untrue or offensive. Obviously some things have been altered to fit my version of the MCU.

WARNING: Mentions of Mental Illness and Suicide. 

The room was pristine. It was overwhelmingly white and reeked of disinfectants. He approached you, wearing his plaid sweater. He had a gleam in his eyes. “Thank you for serving your country.” You tried to nod and politely smile back but something was wrong. His eyes were narrowing. His fingers lingered over a switch that hadn't been there before. You tried to sit up, tried to yell, but you were restrained. His mouth opened to reveal pointed teeth. The switch was flipped. The walls were closing in. They all watched you as screams ripped from your throat. 

“It’s me Bucky. You’re alright. I’m going to keep you safe.”

One of the surveyors stepped forward and hugged you. Warmth spread across your body. He whispered your name. 

Your eyes shot open. 

“Doll, it was a nightmare. You’re safe. We’re at Stark Tower.” Your arms tightened around your boyfriend and a sob passed through your body.

“I know. I know.” He soothingly rubbed your back and allowed you as much time as you needed to compose yourself. It was another bad night. That didn’t come as a surprise though because between the two of you, there had been a lot of bad nights. 

—— Two Years Ago ——

You straightened your uniform as you walked down the hallway. Taking a moment to compose yourself, you took a deep breath and entered the office. The men standing around a large desk smiled. The oldest man extended his hand.

“Hello. You must be the especially brilliant doctor we’ve been hearing so much about. Won’t you have a seat?” 

“Thank you sir.” You folded your hands in your lap as you rigidly sat in the chair. The leader and the rest of the men followed suit. They each introduced themselves. You were floored by the high ranking titles these scientists had. You were afraid to screw up.

“So we heard you were enthusiastic about new ways to help serve your country, is that true?”

“Yes sir. I’d discussed leaving the battlefield to take on research duties with my superior. I feel I’m more suited to make better contributions in that setting.” 

Two of the men grinned at each other. 

“Would you be interested in being a part of our research team? We are currently working on methods for reliving psychological tension in agents.” 

You’d seen papers about their studies. They were taking major steps with schizophrenia and were experimenting with things like PTSD. 

“Yes, Sir.”

The man gave a large, flashy smile and pushed a contract toward you. It contained the usual things - a nondisclosure act and a waiver absolving them of liability for anything. Being as careful as you were, you read the whole thing several times before signing. Nothing struck you as odd. Of course the army wouldn’t want you leaking any breakthroughs and getting hurt was always a risk. 

You were naive.

Within the month, you had been relocated to a research lab in Canada. You remembered some of the men from the first meeting and introduced yourself to several more. They explained their predicament to you.

“We would have you working on data compilation right now, but unfortunately, we were unable to get a volunteer for our new gas masks. The room is prepared to vacuum out all gas at a moments notice, but the risk is still present so we understand why no one has come.” 

“I’ll do it!” Eager to please and extremely trusting of their safety standards. You were fitting with a gas mask and uniform. You entered the room, stood in the center, and made the start gesture with your hand. The room filled with gas. 

This isn’t right. The gas was seeping through the mask. Your mouth burned. Your hand began to twitch. Your vision was blurry. You made the stop motion with your arms, but it felt like eons before the gas was extracted from the room. Everything faded to black. You hit the floor. 

The next thing you knew, you were waking up in a hospital bed. A few of the scientists were standing nearby. They were being so kind. They brought so much water for you and attentively checked every detail of your mental well-being for your chart. At least that’s what you thought.

What you didn’t know was that you were a victim of the CIA funded project called MK Ultra. The gas mask had been intentionally open - exposing you to QNB. The water was laced with LSD. You were an experiment.

You spent the next year slipping in and out of comas. It didn’t matter because the bad trips when you were awake were so similar to the nightmares when you were asleep that everything blended together. Even with your awful health, you hadn’t assumed the attentive scientists were doing anything. They always seemed concerned for your well-being and disappointed that you weren’t able to join them. You made friends with the others in the asylum, grateful that anyone would still have you despite your condition. You prayed that your team would find a cure. You had hope that they were working hard.

—— One Year Ago ——

Steve was absolutely livid. He raced around the city for the fifth time that day. How could a country, his country, do something so awful? He knew the answer. He always knew the answer. The U.S. government had done plenty of cruel and horrible things in the past, but it never ceases to shock him when a new one was brought to life. 

Three months ago, a woman had published an article claiming that the American Government was conducting unconstitutional drug studies. She had outlandish theories about mind control and everyone dismissed her as another conspiracy theorist mixing the pot to sell papers. 

One month ago, private tapes from the president were leaked revealing some compromising information about his integrity. The people demanded transparency in the rest of his files. One of which, MK Ultra, revealed the journalist’s claims to be true. Tony, who seeing the brief summary that had been released to the public and suspecting shady business, hacked deeper into the file. 

Steve and Tony read the entire thing. It was horrifying. Steve felt sick and couldn’t stop thinking about the similarities between Bucky’s torture and these ‘studies’. He didn’t want to be Captain America in that moment. 

The Avengers had burst into the asylum and rescued the victims. Tony used his political pull and media following to explain the situation and shut down the project. He brought all of the victims in for a psychological workup and for professionals to explain what had happened. Those who were relatively new and unscathed could leave. Tony set up a safe home for those who weren’t. The only person left to get an evaluation was you.

Because you were in a coma. But none of the Avengers wanted you to be shipped off to another place without talking to the psychologist first so they let you ride it out at the tower. 

You woke up and were immediately on edge. You didn’t recognize anything. Where was Benjamin, the boy who stayed next to you and had reverted to the mental equivalent of a toddler? Where was Alyssa? She was one of your best friends there when she wasn’t having a rage fit.

They must’ve found out. You panicked. You unhooked the IV’s and slunk out of the room. You made a dash for the elevator and frantically pushed the button over and over again. When it opened, you sprinted in, crashing into a broad chest. 

You looked up. There was a man with long brown hair and a metal arm against you. Was he a guard? Did they get me already? 

You began to cry. “Please. Please don’t discharge me from the army. I promise I’ll fix my issues. I can do it. Please. I don’t have anything else.” You pleaded to the man with tears in your eyes. Your vision was blurry. Your head suddenly felt too light. You knew you were crashing again. Not here. Not now. I can’t be weak. 

You slowly blinked your eyes open. It was the same room as the previous time. It wasn’t a dream. They’re going to kick me out and put mentally disabled on my file. I’m going to have to live on the streets. 

You floundered in your sheets and struggled to get up before you felt a gentle hand on your chest, holding you down. Two men and a woman were in your room. You recognized the men as Dr. Banner and the Falcon, but the woman wasn’t someone you’d seen before. She was leaned over you, trying to coax you to lay back down and leave your medication in place. You could see from her name tag that she was Dr. Elizabeth and that she was a psychiatrist.

She spoke calmly to you. Her voice was soft and reassuring. You couldn’t make out what she was saying through the fog in your mind, but you leaned back a bit. Your eyes kept darting over to the men by the doorway. The longer you looked, the louder the alarm in your brain became. They’re here to trap you in here. You quickly examined the room for something you could use it a fight, but your efforts were fruitless. It was as though everything sharp had been intentionally removed from the room. 

Thankfully, Dr. Elizabeth realized what you were thinking and cleared an escape path for you. She explained that she had a few questions and as soon as you finished, you would have the option of leaving the tower. You could head to a ‘very nice safe house’ where your needs would be provided for, or you could go off and ‘do whatever you wanted’ with a charity stipend from Stark Industries. 

You nodded and sat attentively while she asked you some questions. She always waited for your responses patiently and helped you when they brought back painful memories. She explained that you had been part of a program where the CIA was testing possible mind control methods.

Those bastards.

Then it was time to leave the tower. You didn’t have any things so Elizabeth grabbed you a bag with clothing your size, snacks, and toiletries. She called a car to take you to the safe house. She held your hand as you rode the elevator down. During the long ride down you started to think.

You saw Benjamin waltzing into the asylum with a grin. “I’ve only got a few headaches so don’t expect me to stay for too long.” He’d joked. He constantly had funny things to say and would brighten a room just with his presence. The headaches became stronger. He could no longer remember his full name. He started throwing full-blown tantrums on the floor like a child. He cried all the time. He stopped eating vegetables. He became terrified of the dark. They did this too him.

You saw Alice singing to the ladybug on the windowsill. You saw her patching up Henry’s arm when he scraped it. You saw her tender eyes. They became full of rage. She punched a while in the wall and almost beat another person to death. She screamed and kicked and clawed in her bed. They handcuffed her down and injected her with more shots. They did this to her. 

You saw Mary furiously defending herself from nurses with a shot that she insisted was ‘poisonous’. You saw her cry and yell as they forced her to drink. You saw the nurses barely trying to help as Mary leaned out the window. You saw her jump. She was falling in slow motion. Her body hit the floor sickeningly slow. Her corpse lay cold and motionless on the sidewalk. The man in charge called it ‘a shame’. They did this to her. 

By the time you reached the lobby, you couldn’t breath. You saw Elizabeth moving her mouth but you couldn’t hear anything. Your heart was pounding. The lobby was surrounded by glass instead of walls. They know. The passing people all had knowing smirks on their faces. A man entered through the lobby. It was him. He was coming back for you. He wasn’t going to kill you for revealing secrets. 

You bolted through the lobby and into an open room. You locked the door behind you and sat under the table with your knees to your chest, slowly rocking. You could hear pounding on the door. You squeezed your hands over your ears. You could barely feel the wet feeling drip down your cheeks. 

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?” A man’s hesitant voice flooded your ears and you flinched.

“They’re coming back for me. I don’t want to go back under.” Was that your voice? 

“No they aren’t.” The man assured you. He typed something in his phone and the pounding at the door went away. The people left the window.

“Don’t make me go outside.” You whimpered. “I won’t tell any secrets. I swear I won’t. Please. This is all I have.” 

He stood there, unsure of what to do. He reached out his arm to touch you and it was cold? 

One glance told you that this was the man from the elevator earlier on. You jerked back, hitting your head on something hard. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. My name is James but you can call me Bucky. I’m here to help you. You don’t have to go outside if you don’t want to.” His voice sounded sad. 

True to his word, he stayed with you and didn’t let anyone in the room. Occasionally, he checked his phone and sent a text, but the rest of the time he just sat with his hand rubbing your shoulder. He said comforting things to you in a language you didn’t understand. He made promises that you wouldn’t have to leave. Eventually, you became lucid and the fear hit you again. He grounded you and explained everything once again. Finally, you felt like you might be able to leave the room.

You latched onto him as he opened the door. Elizabeth and the Falcon were waiting. You looked at the people past the windows and began to sob again. They moved you upstairs. All four of you sat down. You did not leave Bucky’s side. He would protect you. 

The Falcon introduced himself as Sam Wilson. He explained that he was a therapist and asked you more about what you were experiencing. You understood better this time. He discussed something with Elizabeth. 

“It’d be wise not to move her, but Mr. Stark...”

“I’m sure he’d be fine. There’s a...”

“Rich...caring...space...”

You heard bits and pieces of what they were saying, but mostly used the time to try and gather your thoughts. It was as if everything had been scrambled. Your memories didn’t seem like your own, but they included you. Why was your body so foreign? You saw an equation on a nearby piece of paper and you recognized it, but you couldn’t even think of a way to solve it like you used to. 

“How does that sound?” Sam’s question snapped you from your trance. 

“...I’m sorry...” your incredibly small voice trembled as you waited for the anger that would inevitably come when they realized you hadn’t listened. 

Bucky leaned down so he was at eye level with you. His concerned expression was so sincere that you felt some tension leave your body. 

“They’re asking if you’d like to live here for a couple months. In the spare bedroom. You’ll be the only one with an access code.” 

You nodded.

————————

“Thank you!” You eagerly grabbed the plate of banana pancakes from Sam. You’d been living at the tower for several weeks and were really starting to warm up to the Avengers. They were all sympathetic to your situation without pitying you. Tony had given you a desk job to ‘earn your keep’ even though you knew these facilities must’ve been much more expensive than that job afforded. 

You’d gotten into a routine with them. Despite not talking much, you enjoyed cooking with Sam and watching Clint shoot moving targets. You loved listening to Tony and Bruce’s scientific theories if your brain could take it. Sometimes they just made you upset because you knew deep down that you would never be as smart as you once were. 

Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner had made leaps and bounds in improving your mental state. They explained that it was lucky you were one of the first admitted to the program because the experiment had started with lower doses on the first round and increased by each person. 

You still felt the most safe about Bucky. Although he was tentative around you sometimes, he didn’t exactly like to use his metal arm too much, he seemed to understand what you were going through and always offered to help you through it. 

He was also anxious about social situations and stayed in the tower 24/7 like you. You bonded even further on nights when everyone else was on a mission. You watched movies, played games, and tried different calming hobbies together. He kept you in the present. 

———————

Your hand clenched a pillow as you woke up with a start. Why am I awake? I don’t feel like I had a nightmare. You confusedly looked around the room. 

Then you heard a moan, muffled by the wall. It must be Bucky! Your rooms were next to one another as you were the last two to move into the tower. That sounded like he was in pain. 

You quickly threw off the covers and ran to his door. You stopped once you got there. You didn’t want to disrespect his boundaries. A louder groan made your decision for you and you asked FRIDAY to unlock the door. Her protocols allowed for invasions of privacy if someone was in trouble so you figured Bucky’s really need someone. 

You were floored when you saw him. This wasn’t the giant man with a scary metal arm that the media saw. It wasn’t even typical reserved Bucky around friends. He was curled in on himself like a child. Tears were leaking from his cheeks and he was trembling. You carefully reached out your arm to touch him. 

He didn’t freak out from the contact so you lightly ran your fingers around his back. You talked to him in a low voice and brought the lights up a bit. He eventually came around. For a while, he just let you talk to him and trace your fingers in patterns around his body, but once he was completely awake, he snapped.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?” He yelled.

You immediately pulled back and shields your face. When you saw he wasn’t going to hurt you, your lower lip began to tremble and you ran to your room.

I invaded his privacy. He hates me. 

You sobbed into a pillow. Several minutes later, you could faintly make out cursing noises outside your door. 

“Fuck. Please FRIDAY, just let me in.”

“You can unlock the door.” You called into the night air, knowing Tony’s AI would hear you. 

As soon as Bucky realized the door was open and let himself in, you apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go in your room. I just wanted to help. Please don’t hate me.” 

His jaw snapped, but released when he saw your fearful reaction. “Sorry doll. I’m not mad at all. Thank you for helping me. I’m just worried that I would hurt you. I don’t want you to get injured because of me.”

“Why would you think that? And do you want to talk about your...”

His expression was wrought with pain as he looked back at you and sat down on your little couch. You joined him and he started his story. 

He started with meeting pre-serum Steve and ended with being accepted into the tower. The middle contained horrors that made your heart ache. Some of the things he mentioned caused you to involuntarily gasp by how much they reminded you of your treatment. By the end, you hated the organization called HYDRA with a burning passion. 

He detailed his dream involving torture and electroshock therapy. You attentively listened the whole time, giving comforting words when his breath hitched or had difficulty composing himself. 

As you both nodded off on the couch, you whispered “I trust you” in his ear. You swore he smiled. 

——————

“Um,” Bucky scratched his head with one of his arms. The other one had a lovely bouquet of flowers. “I was hoping that you might want to accompany on a date this Saturday. I’ve heard the cafe across the street, “Topped Off”, is nice.”

You grinned at him and agreed to go. He beamed at you. 

That Saturday, you put on the nicest outfit you owned and met Bucky in the lobby. You were still a bit tense. You’d only been on a few outings outside the tower before. He reached for your hand and squeezed encouragingly. You loved the feeling of safety that washed over you.

——————-

“Elizabeth said you were nearly over your agoraphobia. She said you were doing really well in public spaces.”

You were chopping vegetables for dinner while your boyfriend stood a few feet away, he still wasn't a big fan of large knives, and talked to you.

You gulped and tried to quash the panic rising in your lungs. The only reason you were here was because you couldn’t leave. Now they had no reason to keep you. You would be out and alone. Tony would need the room for other things. 

Bucky, trained to read emotions, picked up on your mood and immediately worked to dispel any doubts. “Doll, you’re dating me now. They won’t kick you out for getting better. Everyone is so proud of you. I’m the most proud. You’ve been so brave and so strong throughout this situation. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.”

“I’m proud of you too!” The corner of your lips turned upward. 

He quickly added, “Even if we do break up, which I do NOT want to do, you’ll be taken care of enough to get on your feet. Don’t worry about that stuff.” 

“I don’t want to break up either.” You put away the knife and gave Bucky a passionate kiss. 

——————-

“Can I move in with you?” You tried to sound casual as you looked up at your boyfriend on the couch. You were wiping your sweaty palms on your pants as your nerves ate at your confidence. “I mean you don’t have to say yes. I know that in your times it probably wasn’t proper. I was just thinking that since we lived in the same building, right next door, and I spend all my time here anyway…” You stared at your knees and began to ramble. 

“I would love nothing more.” He answered sincerely and then teased, “The move’s gonna be a bitch though. You live so far away.” You giggled and cuddled up to his side even more. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

——————-

Your heart felt like it was going to beat right out of your ribcage any second. You were trying hard to focus on a spot at the wall and keep your breathes even. The chair was uncomfortable and scratchy. The receptionist was talking way too loud on the phone. The lights were too bright. 

“Do we need to do this today?” 

Sam placed a hand on your forearm. “The doctor here is to keep you safe. She won’t hurt you. Tony has extensively vetted all of the physicians who deal with the Avengers and there are measured in place to prevent anything bad from happening.” 

Bucky wrapped his hand around your other hand. You could tell he was nervous too. His leg was bouncing up and down and his metal hand had a death grip on the handle of the seat. His eyes frantically darted around the waiting room. 

Logically, you knew everything would be fine. The doctors had to go through a mind-blowing amount of tests to work for Tony. They had to prove that they weren’t going to try and steal Steve or Bucky’s fluids to make a serum of their own. They had to be smart and flexible enough to accommodate the bodies of super soldiers, Spiderman, and the Hulk. They had to have a demeanor that calmed Bucky from his HYDRA flashbacks, that comforted Peter when he remembered all the death he’d encountered in hospitals, and that reassured Natasha and Clint that they were trustworthy. 

That didn’t stop your mind from racing, your pulse from pounding in your ears, or your muscles from tensing. It didn’t stop the surges of fear bolting across your body. 

“You all can come on now.” 

The doctor had agreed to allow you, Bucky, and Sam to all go in together. You were all weighed and measured. Your temperature and blood pressure were tested. Your eyes, ears, and reflexes were tested. 

You were sweaty and a bit high strung, but you’d been handling it all adequately so far. That was, until she brought out the plastic wrapped needle tips. Your eyes immediately focused on her hands as she explained that everyone in the tower needed this particular shot due to the team’s extensive involvement in overseas missions. They didn’t want to risk anyone catching or spreading foreign diseases - especially since Tony usually surpassed customs. 

“Who wants to go first?” Sam had gotten his before a mission in Brazil so it was between you and Bucky.

You slunk back in your seat, acting like a student who didn’t want to get called on by your teacher. Bucky, on the other hand, immediately stood up and rolled up the sleeve on his flesh arm. His focus alternated between you and the doctor. She warned him before each touch and communicated everything he was doing. He flinched when the needle went in and his grip may have bent the bed frame a bit, but he managed to stay calm throughout. You reached over from your seat and comfortingly squeezed his ankle. You tried to smile, but you were too scared. 

You pushed against the chair to stand up and you wobbled a bit. This was the first shot you’d been conscious for since your rescue. You stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for Bucky to give up his spot and give you the hot seat, but he wasn’t budging.

“Are you able to move? Do you need to lie down?” The doctor quickly scanned him for signs of fainting. 

“No, I just want to wait ten minutes.” He sternly informed her. 

She looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised. His face morphed from puzzled to understanding. What? 

You nervously glanced at your boyfriend. Is he hurt? He flashed a soft smile your way and leaned toward you. “You can sit if you’d like, but you’ve gotta wait.” 

Then it hit you. He’s protecting me. He’s making sure there is no adverse reactions to the medication. Your heart swelled at the consideration. You arranged yourself in a semi-comfortable position and reached out for your boyfriend’s waiting hand. He held your hand and whispered in your ear the whole time it was going on. He let you hid your face in his shoulder as you got the shock. He placed your hand on his chest so you could sync your breathing with his. 

“Thank you.”

—— Back to the Present ——

Your breathing started to calm. The contact grounded you and you were able to understand that you were in the present. You were in bed at Stark Tower with your boyfriend. Your kind, understanding boyfriend. 

You sighed against his neck. You held your position for a few more minutes before nuzzling up against his cheek.

“I love you so much. I really appreciate you.” You mumbled in Bucky’s ear.

He hummed. “I love you too.”

“You already said that.”

“Well, you were barely conscious, and I’ll say it a million times. It’s true.” 

You giggled.

Although there was still work to be done, past traumas to be overcome and new problems to solve, you knew you would be able to do it with him by your side.


	20. Closet (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader are trapped in a closet during a mission. Smut ensues.

The sound of breathing was heavy in the pitch black room. You could swear your heartbeat was audible to the man who you were practically sitting on. Steve and you had been ambushed during a mission that was supposed to be easy. It was definitely a trap. Steve had yanked you into this closet as you sprinted away from the enemies. You could hear them outside the door still. They were making noise, probably shouting orders, and stomping around. They were looking all over for where you and Steve had disappeared to. 

Your mind drifted off to all the things you could’ve done better. You replayed the scene in your head, looking for any mistakes, any hints that might have helped you to know about the onslaught of enemies. You couldn’t think of anything. You still felt bad. You hadn’t even been an Avenger for a year now so you were lacking some skills that the others had built up. 

You felt a hand rest on your shoulder and looked up to see Steve flash a reassuring smile. It was infectious. You’d always thought he was gorgeous, but meeting him and working with him in person was something else. You flirted with him quite a bit back home. He seemed to return the affection, but you were too nervous that you might be misinterpreting. Your face was turning red so, even though Steve couldn’t see it, you made a point to look anywhere but him. A tiny beam of light behind Steve caught your attention. “Do you think we can see out through that?” you inquired crawling close to his face so he could see where you were pointing. 

He turned his head, but it quickly became obvious that he wouldn’t be able to make the full 180° without bumping into some supplies or standing up, also bumping into supplies. Noticing his predicament, you leaned further forward and moved yourself into his lap. He laid back a bit and then you, propped up by your knees, were able to see the crack. “Sorry,” you whispered, trying to shift your weight so even less of it rested on his chest. But, despite the weird position, you could see part of the room. 

It still looked empty so you shook your head at Steve. He wriggled a little, and you jerked to move, thinking he was going to struggle to breath with you sitting like that. You also realized, with embarrassment, that your chest had practically been on his face. Usually, your suit covered you almost completely and you wore more practical underwear, but this time you were in a skirt and a sexy blouse so the enemies would underestimate and ignore what you were doing. 

Your movement caused a bottle of Windex to fall from its shelf above you. You caught it, but you could still hear a guard yell that he heard something. You both froze. 

Unfortunately, the pose you ended with was Steve sitting on the floor, leaning backward on his hands while you straddled his lap with one hand holding a spray bottle and the other just above his dick. It was already a little hard when you had first moved, but the movement when you twitched the second time to grab the Windex and shift your hand, caused him to stand at attention. The proximity to you and the tight skirt weren’t helping either. 

He was looking at the wall to his left, and although you couldn’t see well, you could swear he was blushing a bit too. “Um, sorry, it’s probably the adrenaline,” he mumbled softly, then quickly backtracked, “not to say that you aren’t beautiful doll. I think you’re very pretty...” You stifled a giggle, “It’s alright. I’m not offended. Are you going to be able to finished the fight with, when you’re, in your condition?” You sputtered a bit, still reveling in the fact that the Captain America has called you beautiful. He scooted a bit nervously, “Yeah, it’ll go away.” He didn’t look like he meant it though. 

“Want me to help?” you offered. He stared at you for a second and gulped, “No that’s fine.” “I don’t feel forced,” you whispered.

He looked tempted. After a second, he nodded and gave a quiet affirmation. You stroked a few fingers along the outline in his pants. You heard his breath hitch and you unbutton and unzipped his pants. Your hand made its way into his pants and rubbed the tip until you had gathered enough precum to stroke with a bit of a twist. In no time, he was twitching like mad and panting. You could hear the effort he put into repressing some noises. He made a strained noise and you kissed him while he orgasmed into your hand. He took a few moments to ride through the aftershocks and regain his breathing, “I can’t really, you know, reciprocate, right now,” he cautioned. “Maybe you can return the favor some other time?” you teased.

He looked at you in shock, “Do you want to do this again?” His expression drew away the confidence you had just felt, “Well, I guess only if you wanted to. It’s fine if you don’t though. This can be a one time thing.”

You both heard a loud boom and crumbling concrete. “Capsicle, where are you?” Tony called out. “Guess it’s time to go,” You were grateful for the interruption. Before you burst out of the closet, Steve whispered in your ear, “I’d love to do this some other time. We should go out to eat or something too, if you want?” 

Inwardly, you squealed. Were you going on a date with Steve? It seemed like it. “Thank God for the ambush” you silently gushed.


	21. Worthy (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki might be a little bit jealous of his worthy SO.

“Yes!!” Clint jumped up and fist pumped as his final piece made it into home, “I am the SORRY champion!” You, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce has been playing the board game while your boyfriend, Loki, along with Thor, Tony, Steve, and Bucky were lounging on the couch chatting. Everyone was trapped in the building because of a giant storm, Thor swears it’s not his doing, and since the rooms unfortunately happened to be undergoing some quick tech renovations, the team couldn’t even stay in their room. So you were all in the living room.

“Now I’m bored,” Clint said after riding out his victory lap, “Hey, Thor can I try to lift your hammer?” “Go ahead and try, but I must warn you, only someone who is worthy of ruling Asgard will be able to lift it,” Thor jovially responded. “That’s some bullshit,” Tony exclaimed, “it’s all smoke and mirrors.” 

First, Clint strutted up to the coffee table. He cockily tried with one hand before adding another and then even putting his foot against the coffee table for extra leverage. Panting he resigned himself to his fate, “There’s no way.” 

Next Tony tried. He also walked up with extreme confidence which fell quickly as he failed to lift it. He even tried in the Iron Man suit and still couldn’t lift it. Then Bucky and Bruce met similar fates. Natasha refused because she didn’t want to know, and Loki refused because he knew the answer was no. Steve was able to shift it slightly, but gave up quickly after. 

Tony was drunkenly trying to convince Bruce to Hulk out and try when he noticed that you hadn’t gone yet, “Hey, you need to try,” he said looking directly at you. You had been sitting on the couch with Loki’s arm around your neck when Tony called you out. You shrugged and stood up. Walking up to the table, you braced yourself like you were about to do some heavy lifting. When you went to lift it, it was surprisingly light in your hands and you stumbled back and fell on your butt. 

You looked around to lots of wide eyes and open mouths. “Looks like I’m worthy,” you grinned and swung the hammer flaunting in front of Tony. “Here you go,” you handed the hammer back to Thor and returned to your place beside Loki. You thought you might be imagining it, but this time he didn’t seem as cuddly. 

After more festivities and a whole lotta drinking, your rooms were ready. Most nights, Loki followed you to your room and slept with you, even though you both had your own rooms. Tonight, he started heading to his own room. He valued his alone time, and you respected that so you kissed his cheek and wished him goodnight and went to your room.

When you got there, your room was completely torn apart. “JARVIS, tell Tony to get his ass up here,” you tensely called out to the machine. When Tony arrived, he sighed, “When they said they hadn’t quite finished your room, I thought your TV wouldn’t work or something, not this,” he was too out of it to fix it himself, “Just go sleep with your boyfriend.”

So you changed into some PJ’s and headed to Loki’s room. Knock, knock, “Hey, Loki, can I stay with you tonight? Tony trashed my room.” He opened the door and waved you in. “Is it just me or is he upset?” you thought as you headed in and climbed into your side of the bed. 

“Is something wrong?” you asked softly. He had laid down facing away from you but he flipped around to face you at your question, “No, everything’s fine,” he responded. You could tell he wasn’t happy though and tried to press the issue, “Please tell me what it is. I’m sorry if I offended you or something.” 

He let out a long breath and then said, “I’ve been trying ever since I was a kid to lift that hammer, and I was never able to. I know because of my heritage I would have never sat on the throne anyway and maybe that’s why I can’t lift it. Thor always received so much praise as well as everything he could ever want because he could lift that damn hammer. Now you, a mortal, can lift it like it’s nothing and I just...”

“Are you jealous Loki?” you asked, a little shocked. He made a face like he wanted to deny it, but promptly gave up, “maybe a little bit.” You reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and murmured, “I think you're worthy too. So what if you can’t lift a hammer? You have your own powers and they’re incredible. You’ve fallen to the lowest low and made your way back up, gotten people to trust you and to appreciate you. You’re amazing and I love you so much. Of course you’re worthy.” 

Loki’s eyes met yours and it looked like he was close to crying. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him to your chest, “It’s okay if you want to cry. Everyone has something that makes them emotional, even if others can’t understand, and no one is lesser because of it. It’s better to let it out than hold it in,” you reassured him. He shook his head and leaned up to kiss you. Those had been happy tears. After all the abuse he’s endured, it still amazed him how unconditional your love was. He was floored at how wonderful you were and grateful that he had found you and that you had stayed.

“I really, really love you,” he mumbled softly before you both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Ending (Other Works Titles/Summaries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the (sort of) ending of this oneshot work. Explanation below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought: On Wattpad, the author can see which chapters get the most read, and I assume that readers choose the chapter based on the character (in the title) so I wanted to list the characters in order of how popular they were on Wattpad. Think it’s the same here? 
> 
> 1-Thor  
> 2-Loki  
> 3-Peter  
> 4-Clint  
> 5-Steve  
> 6-Bucky  
> 7-Bruce  
> 8-Sam

Hi guys!

Hope you all enjoyed the stories! It’s been great seeing how many people read my works and how many like it enough to give kudos! Thanks for the attention!

Anyway, this is the conclusion of this particular work. I’ll be starting a “Another Avengers Fanfiction Archive Two” within the next couple days so if you want the one shots to continue, look no further.

It’s just a stylistic thing for me. I’d rather have multiple smaller books than one giant one (it stresses me out for some reason). So it’ll pretty much be the same, just in a separate book.

As always, feel free to leave comments or kudos! I’m still available on Wattpad as @A_Unique_Username_. I’m keeping that one as one large book because I like how you can just click the top and select your chapters.

I've decided to add several more works. They will also be available on Wattpad with the same names and I will still be taking requests for any of them. Here they are:

**[Another Avengers Archive (Two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249125/chapters/47991889): More Character x Reader Oneshots! Basically a continuation of this work.

**[Avengers Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247823/chapters/47988229): Onshots between established characters. It will probably be mostly Stony, but it will also include Starker and Stucky!

**[Avengers Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249221/chapters/47992078): Platonic oneshots with the avengers acting as one big happy family!


End file.
